Secret Life of an American Veela
by MiLa63
Summary: Noah Puckerman wakes up to realize his life is forever changed. Mated to one tiny loud-mouthed superstar has put this badass in a tizzy. Good thing glee club brown nosers are there to help things along! Veela!Puck, inspiration taken from Harry Potter/Other Veela stories which are so not accurate... (More Romance than anything; Like should really be a T)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee. Heard about Veelas from Harry Poter Fanfiction. I apologize to any true fans if I have completely botched J.K. Rowling's creation.

The Secret Life of an American Veela

Puck lay in bed, looking at the drywall ceiling. His thoughts flew to the one person he wanted in his bed with him. The last person he had been in a bed with - Rachel Berry. She invited him over to her place and made out with him. It was all he ever wanted. But even in such a heaven as kissing Berry's lips, he couldn't get the last time he had kissed her out of his mind. She had used him to get to Finn. She was using him again, to get back at Finn. He was always being used by her to get to Finn. He knew there was a spark there, he could feel it everytime they touched or shared body heat. It was her head. It was so filled to the brim, overflowing even, with infatuation for her dream guy, this imaginary personality she attached to Finn. He couldn't let her hurt him again. So, he left. He saw the couple's iciness the next few weeks. They had broken up, again. Finn lost another girl, because of him. He sighed. This cycle needed to stop. That had been winter break. Second semester was starting, and Puck made a decision. Those two were going to get back together. Because of him. He suggested dates; he befriended Finn again. Everything was working out between the two of them. He should be happy. He wasn't.

School ended for the summer. Plans after graduation flooded everyone's mind. It was all anyone could talk about. Puck kept mostly to himself; his pool business was flourishing. It was the nights, and the dreams during those nights, that tourtered him. He felt antsy, restless. It was as if something big was coming, and usually he woke up in a sweat. The night before his birthday was the worst yet. He tossed and turn, pain seeping into every muscle. His sheets were soaked when he woke up. There was a sudden scattering of small black feathers throughout his room. He shrugged, figuring it was some kind of joke by his little sister, Becca. He walked up the stairs to grab some breakfast. His ma and sis were eating cereal at the table.

"Hey Ma." He turned to the counter, back facing the table to grab a bowl and milk.

"Noah, how did you sleep last night. Happy Bir-" she stopped mid speech. He heard a slight gasp from the table. "Becca, go up to your room, I need to speak to Noah." He heard her scrape the chair across the floor as she stood.

Puck finished making his breakfast. He turned and sat down at the table. Sleep tried to drag his eyes closed as he lazily gazed at his mom. "What is it, Ma?"

"Noah, boy, you need to know something. You know what Veelas are?" Her eyes seemed to prepare to well up for a tearfest. Her expression made Puck sit up a bit more.

"Yeah, those are those like birdy guys who live in forests, right. They can look human and usually take a human mate for like eternity, right? Can you imagine being so pussy-whipped for .. forever?" He chuckled a bit.

"Your father was one." She let the silence engulf the conversation, hoping the information would lead him to the correct conclusion.

Puck's eyes grew. "What?" His voice unconsciously raised in tone and volume. "But he fuckin skipped out on us. Veelas are like attached or something!"

"Oh, Noah. I should've said your birth father. He died right before you were born. The man that is Becca's birth father wasn't a Veela." Her eyes turned sad, downcast at her unfinished breakfast.

Puck couldn't speak. He was a statue of shock. He was half-veela. What did that even mean? "So, what the hell happens now? Am I like going to die if I don't find some rando human girl?"

"Noah, you will die if you don't find your perfect mate in a year. It seems you officially are veela since you got your wings in last night. Your shirt has holes in the back, where they ripped through it. Otherwise, it wouldn't have mattered. That's why I didn't tell you."

The feathers suddenly made since. Wings? What a freak. He definitely did not need anyone else to find out about this. His rep would be ruined. "How do I control them?" He aimed his dejected voice at his balled fists in front of him.

"Well, they only came out on your father when he was angry or..." he looked at his mom, " excited," she raised her eyebrows in a rare moment. His questioning look made her roll her eyes. "If you know what I mean. It's called peacocking."

Excited, ahhh... He knew what she meant. He nodded solmenly. He swallowed, asking the next question that came to mind. "Can I skip out from school then?" He smirked.

"No, of course not! How do expect to find your mate! She could be one of your classmates! Remember you only have a year."

A year. Til graduation, essentially. Puck felt heavy all of a sudden. Without this mate, it wouldn't even matter if he applied to college or got a job. He would be gone anyway. This mate search was a perfect reason for not doing any after-graduation planning. One less thing to think about.

"How will I know if I find her?" He looked once more at his ma. His ma who hid this from him, for good reason. His ma who lost the love of her life. His ma who fell in love with a monster. A monster he now became.

"Your birth father always told me that he could just feel me. Or smell me. Something to do with phermones. Don't worry, Noah. You will firgure it out, sweet." His ma only called him sweet, when she knew he was down.

"Thanks ma. I gotta go think." He left without even a bite of his breakfast. He lost his appetite.

With a month until school started, Puck had a lot of time to think. He realized after two days that he couldn't work in the pool cleaning business because of the smell. Everything was stronger now. His pecs, his smell, hearing, and even his eyesight. He tried to work in a meat packing place, but the smell was still too much. He settled on leafblower. Fall was coming, and the city would need an army to keep the crunchy confetti off the sidewalk. The loud blaring from the instrument allowed Puck to drown out any of the other sounds around him. It was peace and quiet for a few hours a day. It didn't pay as well as the pool cleaning nor did it have the same benefits (read: cougars), but it still paid enough for his family.

The night before school started, he couldn't sleep. He knew walking into school he would be assaulted with smells and sounds previously unfamiliar. And most importantly, he would hopefully find his endgame girl. Future wifey. There was no way, if this girl was as perfect as his Veela side was making him believe she was, that she was not going to get away without a ring. Forever means forever. He just hoped and prayed to God that this girl didn't already know him. Just because his phermones might react to her, doesn't mean she's going to instantly fall for him. If she knew him personally or even just by his reputation, then he's already made a bad impression. Or, even worse, what if he's already dated her! Then he knew she wouldn't want to be with him. All the girls he's been with turned him down. Most for Finn, but either way, it was clear no girl wanted him, if they already had gotten a taste. Feeling even more hopeless than before, he settled down into bed, waiting for the sun to rise.

So far so good. Three periods down. He didn't feel much different than he had once he turned Veela. There wan't some uncontrollable urge to find some girl and take her right then and there. He did have this vague sweet smell waft through the halls every now and then, but it wasn't strong enough to chase down. It was nice, and somehow it made Puck feel less empty. So far, he hadn't told anyone his secret, but it was pretty obvious the general female population noticed. Normally, he could have pratically any girl he wanted, but walking in the halls became almost dangerous. Girls left and right approached him, propositioning him. Meet up after school, hang out under the bleechers, see him in the girl's bathroom, etc. It was clear what they wanted, and it was clear he didn't.

Finally, it came time for glee club. He was excited to just relax. Most girls in glee either had boyfriends/girlfriends or he had already dated them. As soon as he stepped into the room where almost everyone was sitting, he could smell it. The sugary/fruity scent that had been hovering all day. It was there in the room. His heart raced at the thought that this sweet temptation was so close to him. Puck put on his best, "Devil-may-care" face and sat in the back. Oh yeah, she was there. The smell awoke the Veela in him.

MATE. HERE. _Yes, yes, I know_. He told it.

WHERE? Thankfully, it was mostly subdued, but it was still excited and demanding. _In this room, don't worry. Play it cool._ He schooled himself. He was never the best at self-control, but to protect and care for his mate, he would do anything. Even wait.

The students quickly got pulled into a group number, and every time he got close to the enticement, she moved or someone stood in front of him. It was like placing chess with five different people moving the pieces. His Veela quickly got frustrated, but he told it to wait til everyone leaves. Then he could track her scent.

The assignent for the week was Heartbreak. Puck could see out of the corner of his eye Finn sitting with Rachel. His arm was around her, and it brought back all those feelings of jealousy he always felt, knowing he was second best in Rachel's eyes.

She was the only girl who ever really broke his heart. And he didn't even get in her pants. Come to think of it, she was the only girl he dated who didn't give it up. Maybe it was because she was a virgin, holding herself out for her number one. The thought made him and his Veela even more depressed. The hope of finding his mate bouyed him up once glee ended. He closed his eyes, letting his nose take over. She left through the left door. He jumped out and raced that way.

Walking down the hall, he saw Santana and Quinn by the lockers. He held his breath. He really didn't want to go down either of those avenues again. Both were better friends than girlfriends. But neither had the sickly sweet scent wafting from them. He smirked slightly, nodding his head in hello at the girls. Quinn smiled back. Santana rolled her eyes.

He continued down. Finn was infront of him, walking with Berry. They were holding hands. For some reason, it made his Veela so angry, he almost wing-ed out. He took deep breaths to calm himself. Basking in the scent once more. Finn stopped to drop Rachel off at her locker. Puck was about to continue down the hallway when he realized the scent was gone. He stepped backward until he was across the hall from Rachel. Finn finally walked away from her. It was her, Rachel. She was his mate, he knew it! He also knew she was with Finn. Something he helped make happen! Puck punched the lockers, scaring the freshman next to him. Oh he was such an idiot. What was he going to do? He shoved Jacob Ben Isreal against the wall to appease his violently upsent Veela.

After a few moments of wallowing in the hopelessness, Puck realized his first step in getting his Rachel was to make her get over Finn. Not just break them up. Make her head realize everything is just pretend for the two. He was going to need help. But for today, he was going to bask in her scent as much as he could, without looking creepy, of course. He followed ten steps behind her to every class, waiting outside the door during. When she went to the bathroom, he was in misery. Then he remembered something Rachel had said to him. They made a name for us, Puckleberry. Who was "them?" He had to find out who else wanted him to get back with Rachel. Who would she listen to? Kurt, obviously. Maybe Santana, but only out of fear. Santana would do anything for Brit. So far three potential comrades in this mission. Only, how do get Kurt involved. Maybe I could give him some of my feathers for his fashion thing? Oh, well..

Walking down the hallway, Puck finally saw Kurt at his locker. "How much do you know about Puckleberry?" He asked the smaller guy, leaning on the lockers next to him.

Kurt turned to Puck slowly, with a quizzical expression. "Puckleberry, well it was a cute nickname glee made for you and Rachel, like Sophmore year. Why?" A small half-smile appeared on Kurt's countance.

"I've been doing some thinking and I'm curious as to who made up the name. It seems kinda punk-ass to me, but hey if someone thinks Berry can do better than Finn, then you know I'm all in." Puck's heart began to race as he remembered threatening Kurt if he ever mentioned the Barbravention idea was his. Suddenly it seemed as if Kurt knew too much. He could always pretend to help and go to Finn to warn him about Puck's ideas.

"Oh!" Kurt gave a tiny screech. "You want Puckleberry to happen again?" He almost said too loud.

"Shhhh, I don't want Berry to think anything like that. No, I'm just curious if you think her and Finn are best together. You are his bro now."

"Ohhh... ok. I get it. You don't want to ping pong her between you two. Got it. Well," Kurt heavily sighed, "I get that at one point they made each other happy." He held up his hand to hide his mouth from the rest of the hallway. Puck just rolled his eyes. "But, right now and in the future, Finnchel is going to have problems. Everyone knows Finn wants to stay here and Rach wants first and foremost to leave to NY. That part just doesn't make sense." He put his hand down. "I just want them both to be genuinely happy." He smiled. "So, what did you have in mind, because I am so helping you!" Kurt gave another happy little squeel. Puck rolled his eyes again.

"I'm still working on a plan. I just know it has to be _her_ idea. You can't just walk up and tell her what to do." He looked pointedly at Kurt. "And we made need more than just you and me on this. Who else was a supporter of the nickname?"

Kurt counted off his fingers, "Britt, Santana, only because of Britt, Blaine, probably because of me, and supprisingly Quinn. Mercedes, Tina, and Mike always believe in Finnchel." He shrugged. "What can you do?"

"Well, there's no way Berry will take to anything Quinn says, even if they have gotten friendly over the years. Quinn is still a sore spot for Finnoccence, Berry, and I. Britt may have some ideas. Let her know the plan, ok?" He made to move down the hallway since Berry was done getting her books.

"Ok, but Puck, I need to ask you something very VERY important." He paused, grabbing Puck's forearm. "You aren't going to hurt her, are you? I mean use this as some kind of game? She's been hurt enough by the boys at this school."

Puck's inner Veela was getting on edge, seeing his mate walking away from him and the insinuation that Puck wouldn't be faithful. Puck debated telling Kurt, but figured it would only make the guy a stronger ally. "Kurt, I'm part Veela." Kurt gasped. "Rachel is my mate, and it would literally _kill_ me to hurt her." He gave a slight growl at even the thought. It must have convinced him, because he dropped his arm.

"So after Phase One is complete, what are you going to do about Phase Two?"

Confused, Puck asked, "Phase One?"

"First, we get her to realize her unhealthy dependance on my step-brother's affections. Two, we get her to realize your undying love for her." He smiled fully now, proud of his mini-plan.

Puck sighed, "Yeah, whatevs. I gotta go." Kurt nodded, but he had his planning face on. Puck smiled. A strong ally indeed.

A/N: Does Kurt's reasoning make sense to everyone? Also, probably going to be changing to Rachel's perspective soon..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A frantic text from Kurt left Rachel curious. A sudden Girl's Night at her house? What could have brought this on? That night, Rachel was finishing brushing her hair as the doorbell rang. Her dad answered the door, greeting the familar boy.

"Hey Rach, how do you feel about doing duets again?"

"Oh, lovely, you want to do one with me? What song did you have in mind?"

"Actually, I was really hoping to do one outside of the box. Maybe Finn and I could do one together. You know, solidify our brotherly bond? We could do one of the classic rock songs he likes so much! Who would you pair with? Do you think you can convince Shue to do it?" Kurt almost bounced on Rachel's bed with excitement.

"I don't really know who I would pair with. I mean the assignment is supposed to be about heartbreak. How would you and Finn work with that?"

"Oh, right. I completely forgot about the put-upon motif. Hmm.. Maybe I should pair up with Britt. You know, she was the first, and only girl I ever kissed. Although Finn was my first crush. Maybe I could do like a moving on song with Finn."

Rachel burst out laughing. She was imagining Finn's face if Kurt tried to do a love song about him. He was extremely uncomfortable the first time around. Now the two actually lived in the same house. "Well, to be honest, I think Finn and I have broken up and gotten back together enough to have the requisite emotion for a heartbreak song. In all honesty, you and Britt would be a better fit for a duet."

"I.. was actually thinking... You and Puck should do a heartbreak duet." Kurt smiled slowly, examining Rachel's reaction.

"Noah?!" Rachel's pulse speed up. Bringing Noah into the mix when already with Finn would only bring out Finn's possesive side. "That isn't really a good idea. I mean you know how Finn feels about Noah and his girlfriends."

"Yeah, yeah, he like has PTSD about Puck around his stuff. Sometimes he can be just like a five-year-old! I mean just because Puck talks to you doesn't mean he is trying to steal you away! I still can't believe Finn got all pissy toward Puck last time you and Finn broke up. They like almost stopped being friends once he found out you and Puck kissed." Kurt stood up, looking around Rachel's room, trying to hide his miniscule smirk.

"What do mean Finn got mad? I cheated on him, of course he would be angry." Rachel's voice sounded small, full of guilt.

"Well, I heard in the halls that Finn told Puck to never talk to you again. And I mean Puck was so instrumental in getting you two back together! He even approached me with the idea for the Barbravention! Finn told me it was Puck's idea to take you on a date in New York! I mean Puck's romance skills allowed you to see Finn's potential. And how does he repay Puck's loyalty? He forces Puck to stop being friends with you. Seriously? Jealous-much?" Kurt turned back toward Rachel to see her shocked expression.

"He did.. all that?" Rachel was stunned at the new information. Noah really could be so sweet when he put his mind to it.

"Yeah, and I mean thats why, if you ever wondered, Puck hasn't really talked to you since that whole cheating business." Kurt sat down on the bed again.

"Oh." Rachel did in fact wonder if she made Puck angry with using him again for Finn's attentions. She was still so guilty at her poor behaviour. She was also very angry at Finn's actions the entire time she has known him. This cheating on who with whom business was tiring. The heartbreak assignment was conjuring up old feelings of resentment and jealousy Rachel believed she had long forgotten. "Kurt, I had an idea of the perfect song for me to sing!"

"Wonderful! Anway, do you wanna grab some ice cream? I have such a sweet tooth tonight! I was thinking maybe we should go shopping this weekend to update your wardrobe. Especially if you are going to be auditioning for NYADA this semester!" Kurts excitement became infectious. Rachel put all other thoughts to the back of her mind as she focused on entertaining her guest.

* * *

Puck sat at home, eating dinner in front of the tv as usual with his family. He had already informed his ma and little sis who his mate was. His phone chimed with an incoming text.

 _Help Finn's glee assignment. Something to remind Rach how unfaithful he has been.- Kurt_

Puck rolled his eyes. _Sure, whatever._ he responded. He then texted Finn.

 _Hey bro. Need help the the glee hw?_

Finn responded almost immediately.

 _Please? Come to mine? ASAP_

Puck didn't know if he was going to go so far as to blantantly wave Finn's undesirable past in front of his girl. However, he knew that Finn always needed the most help he could get when it came to realtionships. He grabbed his guitar and went over the Finn's house a half hour later.

Finn's mom opened the door. "Hey, Mrs. Hudson. Finn asked for some help with glee," he responded.

"Oh, sure, Puck. Come on in." Most parents prefered to call him Noah, but Mrs. H was cool like that.

Finn and Puck tired out different songs ranging from musicals to metal. He finally realized the perfect song that wasn't blatantly anything. But, if Puck's future wife was as smart as he knew she was, it would hit Kurt's intentions all the same. "How about Hinder?" Puck asked Finn. He started the intro to Lips of an Angel.

"How is that about heartbreak, dude?" Finn queried.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Its like the two main peeps are like in relationships with other people. And they like broke up, so its about like not moving on from your perfect person or some shit."

Finn broke out into a huge grin. "Awesome!"

* * *

Over the next few days, Rachel worked diligently on her song choice. She knew a few other people were pairing up for their songs, but she never usually paid much attention when she had a task at hand. One day, she did notice something peculiar. As she was walking to her locker, she heard a herd of cheerios pleading with someone. Their voices were being hushed, so they kept getting quiter, until she turned around. They were all huddled around the boys bathroom for some reason. She shook her head. Those girls will do whatever they can to get a boy. Even stalking the bathroom, apparently.

That day in glee, Finn and Puck went up to perform their song. Finn sang lead of course, and from the seats Rachel beamed at him. Puck stood in the background with his guitar. Rachel coudn't help but notice that he seemed particularly... clean today. His face seemed to glow in the flourecent lighting. Even his voice took on a more dulcet tone when he added backup to Finn. Rachel always knew Noah was particualrly attractive, but ever since this semester started he was even more so.

When Finn started to sing, "Girl, you make it hard to be faithful," the words jotled back to everytime he chose Quinn, whether she was in a relationship or not. Suddenly, she felt as if she didn't actually know who Finn was singing this song to. Despite her internal turmoil, she kept her best show smile on her face, as an encouragement to her boyfriend. It was probably just the odd assignment stirring up old resentments. Best to just brush it off. When it was her turn, she realized she picked the perfect song to allow her pain and insecurities come through.

She started off singing, keeping a somber countancence. When she stated picking up the song, landing on the song's namesake, "I'm not that girl," she allowed herself a glance at the audience. Finn looked blank, as usual. Most other members mirrored her somber look. Noah, surprisingly looked angry. Not his causual stance, but sitting forward with his hands gripped tightly on his knees.

Rachel got to, "Gold hair with a gentle curl," before glancing up at Quinn. Quinn was the stoic queen as usual. Rachel finished off the song and sat down next to Finn. The room gave a half-hearted attempt at a clap. Quinn stood up.

"What was that Rachel? You don't seriously think I'd want Finn back after all this time, do you?"

Rachel stood up to face her in shock. "Quinn. I have no idea what you mean. Finn and I are very happy," she saw Noah wince in the seat behind her, "and unless you know otherwise, Finn and I are going to stay together." She smiled at her blissfully ignorant boyfriend beside her.

Quinn scoffed. "Yeah, right. The whole school knows that you two are the rubber band couple. We all take bets on how many times you two are going to break up and get back together in the year." Rachel's eyes grew with shock.

"Rubber band?"

"Yeah, its like you two don't even enjoy actually being together. You just enjoy the drama of it all." With that Quinn rolled her eyes and sat down, effectively ending the argument.

Rachel responded with, "That's not true!" before running out of the choir room.

She got halfway down the hall before she heard footsteps behind her. "I don't want to talk about it, Finn."

"Too bad. And you're right. Finnoocence should be the first one to follow you after you storm out." Puck rolled his eyes as Rachel turned to him stunned.

"Well, what are you doing then, Noah?"

Noah's eyes blazed with something Rachel couldn't recognize. "I..." his voice was strained, "I had to make sure you're ok." He looked at the ground.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Oh." She gave a little laugh. "Even though that's my boyfriend's job."

Puck slammed his fist against the nearby lockers. Rachel jumped back in shock. His fist had made a dent. "Noah, are you alright? I realize we haven't talked in a while, but we are still friends. Despite.. everything." It was Rachel's turn to look at the floor.

Suddenly she heard sobs coming from Noah, who had slumped to the ground.

"Noah, oh dear." She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She laid her head against his. "Shhh... it's alright. We can figure this out. Just breathe. It's ok. I won't tell anyone this happened. Don't worry."

Noah's chocked voice broke Rachel's soothing litany. "You.. can't... have to... stop.. putting yourself... down.."

With her hands rubbing his sides and back, her cooing eventually calmed him down. She heard a slow rumbling sound like.. purring? Rachel leaned back carefully. "Noah, you are not alright. Please tell me what's wrong." She tried to make eye contact.

"Rachel. I can't tell you." The silent lockers stared at the couple on the ground. "You know how when you're in class and not paying attention," Rachel scoffed. She always paid attention. Puck rolled his eyes. "Ok, how when I'm in class dozing, and then the teacher says that something is on the final, so I perk up? Well, I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to tell you just so you will change around me." Noah stood up, and walked away slowly.

Rachel sat on the floor, following his retreating figure. Why in the world would she change around him?

* * *

On Saturday, Puck received a text from Kurt. It occured to Puck that he didn't remember giving the dude his number.

 _Meet me at the mall in 20 - Kurt_

 _Y? Is this still Phase 1? I don't kno man - Puck_

 _Trust me - Kurt_

 _Yeah, didn't really work last time... - Puck_

 _Well, fine. I'll just tell you. Come shopping with me and Rach and Santana. - Kurt_

 _That's the plan? Shopping? Seriously, dude? - Puck_

If this was Kurt's planning skills in action, he was having serious doubts about even making it to phase two.

 _She needs to see how beautiful she can be without Finn. Now will you come? - K_

 _Fine. - P_

Twenty minutes later, Puck parked in the only mall in Lima, hoping to stop his rappidly beating heart. He was going to see her again. 24 hours apart from her only made his Veela even more restless than seeing her with Finn.

As he walked up to the troop standing on the ground floor, Berry turned to him and smiled. His Veela got a full blast of pure joy from his mate, and his Veela was instantly satisfied.

MATE HAPPY. MATE NEAR. SMELL. Not right now dude. But maybe she'd go in for a hug.

Puck stepped up to the bouncing girl and wrapped her in his arms. "Here you are. We were starting to get worried," she mumbled into his chest.

"Rach, I was only two minutes late. Seriously," he gave a slight chuckle as he released her. He couldn't help the smile that appeared across his face at her concern for him.

"Wow, Puckerman. This must be the start of the apolcolypse. Lady-Hummel, he's actually smilling. Is this some side effect of a new version of pot I haven't heard of?" Santana turned her quizzical glance to the other glee members.

"I think its nice. Don't you, Rach?" Kurt turned to his friend with a knowing smile.

Rachel nodded before heading off in a direction. Puck could smell her slight embarassment at the turn of the conversation. Or was it his?

"If you keep smiling like that, then everyone will soon know your big secret," Kurt sing-songoed quietly to him as the two fell in step behind the girls.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the total life-sucking shopping we are about to do will help with any happiness I have left." Puck chuckled to himself.

Kurt smiled even bigger. "Oh, but you don't even know the reason we are going shopping. It's for my brother's birthday party. And I convinced Rachel to get a new dress. A _sexy_ dress."

Puck swallowed. His Veela was starting to get excited. Not the right time or place, he told himself. Kurt laughed at Puck's reaction. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

A/N: For Raven-fan14

After the third store, Rachel still had not found a dress that she could wear to Finn's party. Either it wasn't colorful or stylish enough for Kurt, wasn't tight enough for Santana, or wasn't modest enough for Noah. She was seriously starting to worry about the choice of shopping companions Kurt had picked. However, she was starting to realize how much fun Santana and Noah were. The two of them were like siblings with how similar their humor and styles were, respective to their genders of course. They both enjoyed cussing, but Noah noticed, even when they dated back in Sophmore year, that she preferred others not to cuss. So, when she was around, he avoided it as subtly as he could. Noah seemed to be acting particularly strange while shopping with the group. Sometimes, especially when Kurt and Santana would walk off into a section by themselves, Noah would hold his breath, and then leave her quickly. He wouldn't leave the store, but he just would go to a nearby section without a word to her. Fianlly at one point, she caught up to him, looping her arm in his.

"I know what you're doing. And I'm sorry."

"What?" Noah seemed on the verge of panic. "What am I doing?"

"You feel just as guilty as I do about cheating on Finn. And you are avoiding me. I'm so sorry. I feel so guilty too. I understand why you don't want to be around me." She looked at her feet, missing Noah's intense gaze. "You can leave if you want. You must be so bored by now!" She laughed a bit at the end, subtly appreciating how Noah had stayed so far in the afternoon.

Noah slightly nodded. "I do feel guilty. But, that's why we stopped what we were doing."

They walked around another corner of the clothing store they were wandering in.

Rachel heard Noah's strong sigh. "But, even so, I don't want to leave. I'm..." Rachel looked up at his hazel orbs. "I'm not avoiding you. I'm just avoiding being alone with you. You know Finn..." He dropped his gaze at that point.

Rachel nodded. She did indeed know of Finn's jealousy, especially when it came to Noah. However, to Rachel, it still seemed like Noah wasn't telling the whole truth. Thankfully, Noah noticed the terrible two coming back with a tight red strap of fabric. "You both agree on that then?" He accused.

"Yes, and now Rach has to try it on, now!" Kurt agreed.

Once she had it on, Rachel took a look in the mirror. Most of the dresses weren't her. They were either Santana or Kurt. But this, this was intense, but interesting. There were darker marron roses printed throughout, showing a sweet side. The fit and the sweetheart neckline allowed for a bit of sexiness to pour through. It was a study in contrasts and she was hopeful.

As Rachel stepped out of the dressing room, she asked the group, "How is this?"

Santana wolf-whistled at her. Kurt clapped with a huge grin. Noah's eyes grew to a dark shade of emerald. Rachel nervously ran her hands over the satin material. No one had these reactions to any of the other dresses. "Do you think it looks okay? I mean, do you think Finn will like it?"

Rachel knew her insecurity shone through her face. Kurt and Santana vehemently nodded.

Noah took two steps towards her. "If I was your boyfriend, Rach, you wouldn't even be going to that party. You would wear that dress for the two minutes it took to get it on, and then the two seconds it would take for me to rip it off you." He took a deep breath, looking her over once more, then he gave her his signature bad-ass smirk.

Rachel's heart beat louder than even before. Somehow the idea of Noah ripping the dress to shreds off her body was the most arousing thing she had heard of all week, even including Finn's song. "Oh," was all she could respond. Noah's smirk grew wider.

"If you don't buy that Rach, I'm buying it for you," he said louder, as he turned to stand next to Santana.

Kurt smiled his all-knowing smile. "Me too."

Rachel nodded, still mostly speechless and headed back to the changing room.

* * *

"Kurt, I gotta leave." Puck said, as he turned to the two left standing next to him after Rachel went back to change.

"What?! Why?!"

Puck swallowed. The past five minutes greatly distrubed his calm. He had been staying in the general area of Rachel all day, trying not to delibrately drown in her scent. However, with her holding his arm like they used to when they dated, and her in that dress, he almost couldn't hold his Veela inside.

"I can't.. " He paused, not knowing how much Santana knew about his condition. "I can't be here anymore. Too much at one time, you know?" He hoped Kurt understood his dwindling self-control.

"Ohhh.. ok, sure. But just say goodbye to Rachel. She'll be disappointed if you leave without saying goodbye."

Puck's heart was racing out of control. Just the thought of another hug with her almost made him hard.

"No, can't. Just tell her I think she's beautiful in whatever she picks, and that I got a sudden call from my sis. Ok? She'll understand." With that, Puck hurried out of the store.

Once in his car, Puck had to take a number of deep breaths. His car was free of her intoxicating scent, but his mind was overflowing with all he had seen today. All of Rachel he had seen today. His dreams were going to be very vivid indeed.

* * *

The next week at school prompted Mr. Shue to make another attempt at living vicariously through the students. The assignment was "Dreams" and Rachel just had to find the perfect New York song to sing to everyone. On Tuesday, Mr. Shue asked everyone where they believed they would be in five years. Rachel of course responded immediately detailing out her ten year plan of getting on Broadway. When she was finished, she turned to Finn. His face had gotten a bit more pale than before.

When prompted to answer Mr. Shue's question, he responded, "I guess I'll just follow Rachel." The rest of the room was silent. Rachel smiled at her boyfriend, proud that he would allow her dreams come before his own.

"I'll probably be dead. Or in jail. Maybe both." Puck spoke from the back of the room. Some of the students chucked, thinking he was trying to joke.

Rachel whipped her head around at him. The worry in her mind was displayed on her face. "Oh, Noah," she sighed. She knew he had so much musical talent, almost more than Finn because of Noah's ability to both play guitar and piano. To hear him talk so depressingly was painful.

She decided to show her confidence in him before he allowed the subject to drop. "Noah, you can do so much more! You could easily go to college to learn how to develop your musical talent. Who knows? Maybe if you joined us in New York, you could be part of a band! Or even a record producer! Does that sound interesting to you?" She had so much hope for him.

Noah scoffed. "Whatevs, Berry. It's not like it matters."

"Of course, it matters. You have such talent Noah, if only you applied it! You have such great potential!" Rachel was standing at this point, clenchinng her fists while facing the infuriating boy before her.

"What the hell, Rach?!" Finn stood up with indignation. Rachel looked at her boyfriend with utter confusion. "I just told you that I basically have no idea what I want to do, and now you're telling Noah he has great potential? I'm your boyfriend, you are supposed to be encouraging me!"

Rachel gave a single guffaw. "Finn, you have good grades, strong supportive family, and me. I really didn't think you needed encouragement to pursue something, just time. Noah needs to hear that he can do anything he sets his mind to."

Finn's anger only rose with her justification. "Are you cheating on me with him again? Did you two really just kiss?!" Rachel's eyes grew wide.

"Finn Hudson. If you do not take that back right now, we are going to have a serious discussion outside this choir room. Noah and I are friends. It is perfectly acceptable for a friend to encourage another." She stated lowly.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Friends, right."

At this point, Noah could hold back no longer. A slight growl eminated from the back of the room seconds before Noah shouted, "What's your deal dude? Are you seriously going to blame me for every one of your relationship problems? I'm not the one making Rachel angry right now. You are. You keep jumping to stupid conclusions becuase you don't even trust her anymore. Like she even has reason to trust you." The room almost seemed more shocked at Noah's use of Rachel's full first name without mockery than his actual statement.

At this point, Quinn decided to speak up. "Puck, sit down. You're not helping. Finn, go outside and talk to Rachel about the fact that you both have cheated on each other mutliple times, yet somehow and for whatever reason you decide to stay together. Like thats even a really good idea. You two are such children." Quinn rolled her eyes at the general immaturity in the room.

Finn and Rachel went outside as Quinn suggested. Puck very, very reluctantly sat down. He only did so after Brittany mumbled, "The beasty can't always have his way. Have to wait for the princess to be in the tower first."

Once the couple were out in the hallway, Finn turned to Rachel. "I'm sorry Rach. You know how it gets me when Puck is always around, stirring up trouble. He's fun to hang around, when its just guys, but girls make things complicated with him. I just got angry hearing you tell him he has talent. It made it sound like you think I don't."

"Oh, Finn, of course you have talent. It is just something so obvious, I didn't think you needed any reassurance." A memory, or three, occured to Rachel of all the times Finn did indeed need her reassurance. He contastly asked for her help or her suggestions, but only in private. Only when no one else was around did he actually appreciate her opinions. Otherwise, he just needed to hear how strong, or considerate, or popular he was. Who was the immature one here? Noah needed to realize that he had good options, whereas Finn had too many options. Why was she encouraging him again?

"Good. Good. Just wanted to make sure, you know. Hey, you know, Quinn's right. We do kinda keep coming back together. We always overcome every hurdle because we love each other so much. Hey, how bout we get married? That way we can be sure to stick together in New York, and I won't have to be jealous of anyone because you'd be mine for sure, forever. No more rubberbanding." Finn chuckled a bit.

Rachel wanted to give the issue more thought, but the puppydog lookin Finn's eyes and the sweet way he was apologizing made her forget her insecurities, like always. "Really?" He nodded. "Yes, yes! Ok!"

After Mercedes song describing how she was going to LA to become a famous singer, the wonder pair came back to the room. They both had huge smiles on their faces, and Rachel's made Puck's heart skip a beat. Until they spoke. Finn said, "We are getting married!" Jaws all around the room droppped.

* * *

MINE. NOT HIS. GOING TO KILL. Puck almost agreed wholeheartedly with his Veela. He stood up, seething with anger while the rest of Glee reacted to the news. He walked over to Finn, grabbing him by the throat, and tossed him into the nearby drum set. As the cacophony of sounds filled the room, Mr. Shue, Mike, and Blaine, ran over to hold Puck back from continuing his work against Finn. Puck heard Rachel's shocked shriek, which forced his Veela to shrink back. Kurt ran over to Rachel, to calm her down, checked over Finn to make sure he was still breathing, then faced Puck.

"Puck, PUCK. Calm down. This isn't going to change her answer. Stop. Look at her tears. She doesn't want Finn hurt by you." Kurt's strong-willed words reminded Puck that he needed to be in control right now. It was defintely not the right time to expose his Veela.

Taking long, deep breaths, saturated with Rachel's stench of fear and worry, Puck completely calmed down. The chaos he created was stilled by Mr. Shue's shout.

"OK, EVERYONE, let's just calm down! Puck, you and I are going to Figgin's office. Rachel, you and Kurt get Finn to the nurse, just in case. Ok?"

They did as they were told. Puck hung his head in shame. Halfway to Figgin's, Puck realized the only way out of going back to juvie was to tell Mr. Shue the truth. "Mr. Shue. I'm really not sorry. But the only reason that I reacted is because I'm part Veela. Rachel's my mate. I lost control there for a second."

Mr. Shue's shook seeped into Puck's nose. "Oh, Ok. Well, Puck maybe you should stay away from Glee for a while if you need time to learn to control it. This is a rare circumstance, but know that if something does happen, the law will be on your side. Veelas are extremely rare these days, so most would approve of a Veela protecting its mate." Mr. Shue sighed in resignation of the difficulty of the situation.

* * *

In the nurse's office, Rachel stood next to the table Finn was laying on, hugging herself. Finn was unconscious for the majority of the time it took to get him here.

"Oh, Rach. I'm so sorry. I can't believe you two decided to get engaged!" Kurrt screeched, while holding onto Finn's hand. The nurse had already checked his vitals, and without any major head damage, the two students were now just waiting for him to wake up.

"It was Finn's idea. Something to curb the jealousy, I guess." Rachel could hardly think straight with all that had happened.

"Do you ever wonder if you two have just too much history of betrayal, on both sides, to really make it work. I know you will always love each other, but is it a good idea if its always this much trouble?" Kurt sounded exasperated.

"Love isn't always easy."

"But shouldn't it make you happy? When are you happy with Finn, Rachel? Half the time you are holding him back or fighting because of his jealousy and the other half you are walking around in a daze while he makes fun of you to his football friends. Yes, I read his facebook and email. His passwords aren't that hard," Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel's shocked face.

"He really makes fun of me?" Rachel's dejected voice wafted through the empty hallway outside.

"Sorry, Rach. Its not kind to tell you, but getting married is like a huge deal. Its an eternal bond between two people, forever. Do you really want Finn to be your eternal mate?" Kurt scrutinized his best friend's reaction to the Veela phrasing.

Rachel sighed. "I don't really know. I mean, I do love him. I guess the boyfriend/girlfriend thing always worked for us because it was so easy to breakup and get back together. Maybe Quinn was right."

"Does this mean you are going to Finn's birthday party this weekend? I mean you did already pick out the dress.."

Rachel softly laughed. "Oh, Kurt. If Finn will give me some time to think about us, and he approves, then yes, I will go." She laughed again. "Kurt, what will we do with you?"

A/N: Ok, not trying to bash Finn here. I just find him overly immature in the series, and was hoping to bring it out here to evidence why he is not the best match for Rachel. Let me know how I did! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

[A/N: Omg my first chapter 4! Also, if anyone wants to beta this story, I would love some pre-posting feedback!]

 _Make up w Finn and go to his bday party on Sat! - Kurt_

Puck looked down at the message when he got home that day. Why did Kurt always make things so difficult?

 _Not likely since I beat the crap outta him - Puck_

 _Well, do it! Unless u want to miss Rachie in her dress of sex, DUMPING Finn! - Kurt_

That definitely got his hopes up. He decided to drop by Finn's house. It was easier to text, but these days, it felt better to face Finn. He might even let Finn punch Puck back as payback.

As he walked down to Finn's room, his Veela became agitated.

WANTS TO TAKE AWAY MATE. MUST KILL. TRIED ONCE. FAILED. _Down, boy._ Puck had to take deep breaths. Yes, yes, but there's hope. Rachel might not want to anymore. Have to wait and see.

HATE WAITING. _Me too. Me too_.

Finn got up from his computer as Puck entered the room. Before Finn even stood in front of Puck, Puck could see the bruising around his throat, the size of Puck's right hand.

"Hey, dude. I am really really sorry about knocking you out. I just got so angry, I couldn't hold back anymore, you know." Puck couldn't look at the betrayal written over his best friend's face.

"You got mad that I'm marrying Rachel? What the hell? Why would that make you angry?"

"It was just that it was so shocking, you know? You leave to talk out your issues, and then come back like more committed than ever before. I know I'm not the one to question your decisions, we all know I like do whatever the hell I want, but like did you guys even take the time to talk to your parents about this? You, know sleep on it? It just wasn't fitting like the situation. We were just talking about how often you guys break up."

"Well, if we do, we can just get divorced."

"And then married again, when you change your minds?" Puck did look at his friend this time. Finn's face seemed his version of thoughtful, which ended up looking consipated. How in the world his girl fell for this guy boggled Puck's mind. Girls.

Puck sighed. "How about this, you know Rachel's like super annoyingly intense about everything. So, let her like research and like think about it for a bit. Then when" Puck really wanted to say "if" instead, "she decides to marry you, you can be sure she won't cheat or anything. Its like extra credit or whatever."

"Ohhh... ok, cool. I bet she'll really like the idea too. Thanks a ton, man. You always were really good with the ladies. That's why I'm always so jealous of you."

"You're jealous of me?!" Puck couldn't hide his surprise at his friend's statement.

"Yeah, you always get whatever girl you want, you know and me. I get the leftovers. You even dated Rachel before I did."

Puck did his best not to puff his chest up with pride that he did in fact get a taste of the hot Jewish-American princess before Finn. The two talked more, until Finn eventually asked Puck to come to his party on Saturday. He also asked if Puck could score some drinks.

"Always," he responded with a smirk. As he walked out the door, Puck realized that even if he did bring alcohol, it would be the worst possible idea to have any. With Rachel in that dress, prouncing around Finn, it wouldn't take a second for his Veela to come out fully.

He sent one last text to Kurt, not wanting to raise suspicions,

 _Mission accomplished - Puck_

* * *

Rachel was hesitant about the party despite her and Finn being on good terms so far that week. He very kindly called her to let her know that he was willing to wait for her answer, once she was 100% sure of marriage. They seemed to be on this shaky mutual impasse ground that could tilt one way or another. It was slightly unnvering to Rachel on the days leading up to the party. As she walked to her locker at the end fo the day, Santana and Brittany were waiting for her.

"Hey, midget. We need to talk about this whole Finchel wedding business."

"Hey, Rachel. The wolf paces in his den."

Rachel looked an extra moment at Brittany. "Uh, hey. I don't currently realize the ultimate meaning of your statement Brittany."

"Oh, don't worry. You will. Just like you don't taste gum until you put it in your mouth." The blonde smiled with her typical blissful ignorance.

Rachel turned to Santana. "What is it you wanted?"

"You can't marry giant-man. He will smush you on your wedding night. Trust me, been there, done him." Rachel pondered that if that was some type of dig against her relationship, to bring up the past, Santana would be smirking. She wasn't.

"Seriously? If torturing me is your only entertainment of the day, it seems like you've lost your touch." Rachel was worried she was missing something.

"Yes, seriously. Fine. Don't take my advice. If you are going to take gigantor off the market, does that mean we can have Puck back?" Santana crossed her arms, preparing for a fight.

"Puck?!" Rachel's voice went up an octave. "Why would you want him? And what makes you think I have any choice over who he does and doesn't have?"

"Well, ever since you two dated, he hasn't asked for us," Brittany supplied. "It's like I said, pacing. Waiting. Seeing his reaction yesterday, you definitely still have him on a leesh."

His reaction, to her engagement. He did seem particularly furious with the situation. "Well, I don't know about Noah, but from my end, we are just friends. I haven't the faintest why he reacted that way."

"Listen, Fruitipop, that guy is the male version of me. The only reason I wouldn't cheat on somebody is if I wanted that person forever. So, believe me when I say that since he didn't cheat on you in your week of paradise, then he wants you. And he will always want you. You two are just pretending if you think you two are just friends." At this Santana did indeed smirk.

Remembering Santana's help with shopping, Rachel felt daring. She glanced down the hall. Turning back to the duo, she asked, "Umm.. can I ask you two to be honest with me about something. No jokes, just real answers only please." Santana quirked her eyebrow, but both nodded affirmatively. "Do you think Finn and I should be married?"

Santana laughed. "Oh, Berry, you really are blinded by his stupid pasty paleness. No. You shouldn't say yes to Finny because of one single most important fact. You are better than him." Brittany nodded.

"He is white chocolate. You need to dip your berries in something more than that, otherwise your sweet flavor won't be appreciated. I suggest dark chocolate. The other types are ok, but dark chocolate would suit you best." Brittany smiled at her comparison.

"Who is dark chocolate?" Rachel asked quitely.

"Who do you think? Who is the one person who you always turn to when you need help? Who is the one person that lets you call him by his birth name?" Santana winked at that.

Rachel rolled her eyes. The twidle-dee and twidle-dum were so obvious.

"I know you two are just trying to make me get with Noah. I just don't know how I feel about Finn right now." Rachel dropped her gaze to the gum-encrusted floor.

"Alright, here's this. What is the happiest you have ever been?" Santana asked.

Rachel looked at her, surprised by the serious tone. "Uhh.. the happiest ever.. winning.. anything! Or signing." She laughed, clearly.

"Well, does being with Finn make those moments better?"

Rachel paused. She remember the various wins at Regionals, Sectionals. Finn was there. It was amazing. But, it would've been amazing with or without Finn.

"No. It doesn't."

"Well, then. He's not the one you are supposed to marry. Why marry him if he doesn't make life better when he's around? Cuz, trust me. Being married means the other person is always around." Santana smirked as the two besties left Rachel.

Later that day, she realized that she needed answers. She texted the three best men in her life.

 _Do you think being married means the other person makes life better?_

She got two different responses almost immediately.

 _Duh! You still aren't thinking of marrying my lughead step-bro are you? - Kurt_

 _Yeah, I mean its sharing your life w the person, so if life isn't better, why share? - Noah_

A few hours later, Finn responded.

 _Well, it depends. Life goes up and down. We both know that. Cant always be better -Finn_

Rachel almost considered text Finn back. Instead, she went with the other two.

 _I'm not sure. I almost think I need to be on my own for a while. At least until I get to NY. Don't want to start somthing only to have to break it off a few mo.s later - Rach_

To Puck, she reponded: _Good point. Will keep that in mind. Are you going to Finn's party? He told me you apologized. Very proud of you for being the bigger man - Rachel_

 _Thanks, Babe. I try. I always will, for you - Noah_

 _Good. I wouldn't want to have to visit you in Juvie again, Noah. Also, I meant what I told you in Glee. You have so much potential! - Rachel_

 _You would know. ;) - Noah_

Rachel smiled as she fell into bed, thinking about Noah's hazel eyes, and winking face.

* * *

Puck woke up on Friday morning with a call from Kurt.

"Mayday! Mayday! Puckerman wake up! This is about your future wife!"

That made him sit up in bed. "What is it, Hummel? Is she alright?" Sincere worry seeped into his groggy morning voice.

"She's fine, just emotionally conflicted. She told me she's thinking of swearing off boys until New York! We HAVE to do something drastic! Either we tell her, so she can know all the facts about why you want her, or we follow through with plan C."

"Ok, what about plan B?"

"We've been doing plan B!"

"What's plan A, then?"

"You TELLING HER you are a Veela!"

Puck rolled his eyes at the dramatics. "I can't. I don't want her to be with me because she knows I'm going to die otherwise. Its a Veela thing, dude. Ok, so what's Plan C?"

"Its going to cause a little drama, but its worth it. Trust me. Now, today at school, do NOT leave her side. Make something up, whatever, just don't leave her, ok? Sing your song to her in glee. And then at the party tomorrow, don't even look at her. She's going to get upset, and only then find her and talk to her."

"Why is she going to be upset?" The Veela started to growl lightly at the thought of hurting his mate.

"Oh, its just going to be the final and offical end to Finchel, trust me. Got your part of the plan?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's not hard to find an excuse to be around the girl of dreams." Puck's cheeks grew slightly pink at the sudden admission.

"Oh, that reminds me. Do your best NOT to flirt with her. Be serious around her. Be pure Noah, no Puck. Ok?"

Puck rolled his eyes at the distinction. Puck was always Noah around Rachel.

"Got it, yeah, yeah. Just let me know if I have to beat up anyone after this."

* * *

As Rachel grabbed her first books of the day from her locker, Noah walked up to her.

"Hey Rach, can you walk with me to class? I got a few chicks following me, and if they think I'm after you, they might leave me alone." He gave her one of her bad-boy smirks he knew she couldn't resist. He remembered how Kurt warned him about being "Puck" so he attempted to tone down the bad boy by adding a genuine, "please" at the end.

"Of course, Noah." She demurely responded.

"Thanks, Hon" he caught himself, "I mean, my hot Jewish-American Princess." He winked at her as they started down the hall.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No problem, Noah. You know I have no qualms about who walks with me down the halls." Noah was sure she mentally added, like some people, to the end of her statment.

"Yeah, you know Rach, I really am sorry about those slushies. It was like the least harmful way I could think of to show my bad-ass ness to all the football jocks. It was either cold sugary ice, or a dive in the dumpster. Kurt wasn't as lucky as you were." Noah allowed his sincere remorse to seep through his cool fascade. He guiltily looking away from Rachel's face, missing the small but humorless smile she gave him in response. "Do you think he forgives me for that? I mean we both just sorta pretended like it never happened. Although, I have a feeling he is still fearful I might take to the tradition again." Noah gave a reactionary chuckle to the look on Kurt's face whenever he passed a dumpster.

"Yes, Noah. I think everyone in Glee has either forgotten or forgiven you for your past bullying."

"And you?" Noah stopped walking and turned to face the brunette.

"Me what?"

"Have you forgiven or forgotten?"

"I forgive you, of course." It was Rachel's turn to laugh. "Do you think I would've gone out with you Sophmore year if I hadn't forgiven you?" They resumed their lazy trek.

"Oh. Well, thanks, I guess. I really don't deserve anyone's kindness or forgiveness, especially yours." He paused. "What went wrong with us then? What happened?"

Rachel glanced at the tall boy on her arm. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you forgave me, then why did we break up? Why didn't we work out?"

Rachel hung her head. She vividly remembered that afternoon on the bleachers. Puck could almost taste her disappointment and regret in the air.

"I didn't really understand what love was, at the time."

"Do you now?"

At that simple question, Rachel swiveled to look into the hazel orbs of her ex-boyfriend turned friend. "I don't know." She heavily sighed, making Puck's Veela bristle with frustration at the unhappiness of his mate.

"Well, if you are going to marry someone, you should probably firgure that out... and soon," Puck replied as they approached the classroom. "Not to like, be a mom or anything, just pointing out the obvious." Puck hoped a nonchalant shrug would cover up his interest and concern.

After class, Puck waited as Rachel approached the teacher with a question. Throughout the class, he remembered that Rachel's next class was across the school from his, so he planned a perfect ruse to stick close by her.

"Hey Rach, do you think you could walk with me to the nurse's? I think I got a stomach ache or something. Might sit out this next period or two." Puck grabbed his abdomen in an attempt to feign pain.

"Oh Noah, why do you come to school at all if you insist on faking illnesses to end up skipping classes anyway?" She quipped with a smirk.

"Are you a certified nurse, Babe? I think not. Then you never know which illnesses are real are not, so, better safe than sorry. Ain't that what you always say?" He ended with a wink.

"That is along the lines of an appropriate saying, but used in the directly inappropriate context. Shouldn't you, as the more experienced of the two of us, know which pains are real or not? Plus, winking is typically indicative of a fully working nervous system and brain function, specially the area dealing in humor."

"Huh?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "In other words. You seem fine to me, but you should know best, wouldn't you?"

Puck just smiled, appreciating how smart his mate was. They finally approached the nurses office.

"Well, I'd best be off, class waits for no man!" She called to him as she turned the corner.

Puck realized he couldn't convince her to stay with a mindset like hers, so he just replied, "And no woman neither!"

He missed her wide smile as she walked the rest of the way to class.

After second period, Puck was able to "accidentally" bump into her on his way to third period, and then asked to sit with her at lunch.

Lunch was a glorious haze for him, basking in the warmth of her smiles, the gentle waterfall of her sweet and enthusiastic laughter, and the lush pools of chocolate as she met his gaze.

He took pride in every time her made her do anything positive, and his Veela almost stood up and crooned with joy when he made her laugh so hard she spilt milk out her nose.

Glee was the ultimate deal breaker for him. He knew his song choice was stretching his personal limits, but it fit his situation so perfectly he hoped only Kurt could see the true pain he would inevitably express.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

A/N: I am a great admirer of music, but was never properly trained. Please forgive any glaring musical misnomers. Also, prepare yourselves. This is a long one...

 _Finally_ , Rachel thought as she walked into glee. Today was a wonderful day so far, but glee was the one place she could be truly free from stress and pressure in school. Although the situation with Finn hadn't improved much, the tension was far less palpable in glee. She felt lighthearted as she sat in the front row, and she mused it was probably because of Noah. He had been such a gentleman all day, despite the few cheerleaders who gave her hateful glances. He opened doors for her, sat with her at lunch, and just generally had a good time with her. Noah always had an easy way of just being around her, and for a Friday, she greatly needed that.

Mr. Shue called attention to the room.

"Actually, Mr. Shue, I just had something I wanted to try for last week's theme, even though I already did one with Finn." Mr. Shue nodded, and for the first time, Noah stood up for a solo without his guitar.

Rachel was stunned. Her heart fluttered a bit as the piano started the intro to Bruno Mars', "When I was Your Man".

Noah swayed a little as he sang the first verse with his hands in his pockets, eyes down. When he got to the first chorus, Rachel could see the pain etched in his beautiful face. She heard Brittany and Santana help as background in the seats behind her.

As he ended the first chorus, he glanced to the captivated crowd. He beat his chest with the line, "My pride, my ego, my selfish ways," and he peeked out of the corner of his eye at Rachel as he continued with the next line: "Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life."

Rachel felt the simmering of Finn's jealous rage next to her. Noah then closed his eyes, placing a fist over his heart for the rest of the song. He continued to sway with the beat, but at the last verse, he stopped and put his hands by his side. He then opened his eyes, looking forward at the rest of the group. He even managed to produce a tear by the end.

When the music stopped, everyone sat in shocked silence. Rachel was the first to stand and applaud. "Wonderful job, Noah," she started. "You got very close to achieving that high B, and I appreciated the vulnerability you conveyed by not hiding behind your guitar, and your minimal movements." Even though it seemed as if she was going to continue, Finn intervened.

"Yeah, great job, man." He stated, standing and grabbing Rachel's arm as the two walked out of the room.

Rachel glanced quizzically up at Finn. "What are you doing? I wasn't done with my evaluation of Noah's performance!"

"Rachel, I just want to talk to you alone. And after that song, I think Puck was really trying to tell me something." He took a deep breath as Rachel leaned against the lockers in the empty hallway. "I'm sorry I'm so jealous. But, its just that sometimes I do notice things. I notice how you are the only person at this school who can get away with calling him Noah. You are the only person who really makes him smile. He makes you laugh, and hard. Sometimes it doesn't feel the same when you are with me." Finn looked defeated at the floor. "He seems like he really cares for you. Loves you, even." Finn turned back to his potential fiancee. "You have to choose Rach. Me or him. I can't keep wondering."

Rachel sighed heavily. She knew this was coming. The Ultimatum. The last chance. What would happen if she chose Noah at this moment? Would Finn throw another tantrum? Would Noah even want her? Rachel sighed again, attempting to relieve her frustration. "Finn, I already made my choice time and time again. I chose to be with you, no matter what happened with Noah." Hope gleamed in Finn's eyes. "But, if this is how you act despite my already choosing you, then I have changed my mind." Finn turned furious. "Finn," she put her hands on his shoulders, "I choose me."

The shock of the ever-present third option appeared on both their faces. "What do you mean, Rach?"

"I mean I don't want to be with you Finn. For once, I am choosing to stay true to myself. If Noah wants me, or wants to woo me, then he can try. If you still feel passionately about me, then you may also attempt to convince me. However, I think right now, I need to focus on me and my future." Rachel felt the sudden impact of her decision, dropping her hands and gazing at the ground. "I need to get ready for after graduation, and I think that you should focus on your career options as well. I'm not saying I will never talk to you again, or that I won't interact with Noah. I am saying that I do not want a romantic relationship right now. Can you handle that?" Her confidence grew as she processed this decision, and it reflected in her voice. Rachel thought to herself that the answer to her last question wouldn't change her choice, but it would aid in future confrontations.

It was Finn's turn to sigh. "Ok, Rach. I get it. You're like obsessed with New York. I'll let you try it, but know that I'll always be here for you, in Lima."

Rachel internally scoffed. Even if her plan A and B both failed, Lima was plan X. Ultimate last resort. Suddenly, she realized that was what Finn became this past year. Her last resort. She knew she would take him back, forgive him. But the question Brittany, Santana, Kurt, and even Noah kept asking her was did she really want to keep Finn in her back pocket. Rachel nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Finn. I appreciate your acceptance. Now, may we return to glee? I believe there are others who wish to perform."

The two walked back into the class, purposely not sitting next to each other again. Finn moved to the back, as Rachel sat once more in the front. Noah moved to take Finn's seat.

"Hey, baby, everything cool?" he whispered to her.

Rachel subconsciously shivered at his warm breath and gravely voice in her ear. She nodded, unsure of herself to speak.

* * *

Puck sat in his chair while the rest of glee left the class. He knew what was said out in the hall, due to his sudden impeccable hearing, yet he didn't want to leave Rachel. He still had his part to fulfill. Also, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

MINE. His veela wouldn't stop repeating the word once her heard the official breakup. She was free now, and his veela was as joyful as he was possessive.

Rachel finished packing up her things. Puck turned to her, again whispering in her ear, "Hey, you need a ride home today?" His veela certainly didn't miss her shivering the first time and he rejoiced even more the second time.

"Oh, Noah," she partially jumped back. "Um, I.." she swiveled around, looking for Finn, Puck supposed.

"Finn left already." He provided.

"Just like Christmas all over again." She mumbled to herself, but Puck caught it.

"What? What do you mean, babe? What happened last Christmas?" The veela could sense her frustration and trepidation.

"I.. well," Rachel remembered the sight of Noah throwing Finn against the drums, and couldn't help but hope his reaction a bit more subdued this time. "He and I went together to get a tree for glee, but we were arguing. He left me there. I had to call my dads." She looked down at her clenched hands, missing the look of instant outrage on Puck's face. "It wasn't too bad, but I did have to wait a few hours because you know the tree lot is a little outside of town." She glanced up at him.

"What?" Puck's question was drenched in a silent and barely-contained fury.

Rachel was almost more afraid of how quietly he spoke. "I.. I.. provoked Finn, so it was really my fault. And nothing too bad came of it. I didn't catch, you know hypothermia or anything. Just a small cold. It really wasn't that bad, Noah." She put her hands on him to placate his anger.

Puck took three deep breaths. If he didn't the Veela surely would've broken free and took Finn's head off.

NO MERCY. HARMED MATE. DESERVE TO DIE. Puck closed his eyes, listening to the veela's anger and trying to let it wash over him rather than consume him.

Once he felt her cool hand on his cheek, he opened his eyes to drown in her chocolate pools of concern.

He took another breath. "No worries, princess. It just lately.." He didn't know how to explain it.

"Is everything alright, Noah? Is Becca doing ok? You've seemed really agitated lately."

SWEET MATE. KIND. LOVING. Puck agreed. OBSERVANT. STAY VIGILANT. NOT TIME YET TO REVEAL SELF. Puck agreed again, nodding physically.

"You know how my life is, Rach baby. I just.. want to keep... uhh... being nicer.. you know. To us Jews and all. Its just clearer to me now some of the things that haven't been so nice." He took a deep breath, making the half-truths come of easier. He was feeling much more relaxed with the tiny, cute hand on his face. "And I hate to think that I could've done something about it, before you had to get hurt. Fucking Finn!" He screamed the last two words, unable to hold his veela's rage back.

"Noah!" Rachel removed her hand. "Language, please!"

Puck realized that with those three words, he would never cuss again. He nodded serenely.

"Sure, Rach. Sorry. Just.." he stopped himself. Puck realized he wanted to say, "Anything and everything you tell me to do, and I'll do it. Just tell me what it is." Instead he said, "Just a hard habit to break, you know. If you need somethin, let me know." He flashed her a small smirk, hoping she did indeed tell him to do a multitude of things.

She sighed in resignation. "Well, you are right. I do think I need a ride." She smiled at him, laughing internally at the irony.

Puck couldn't stop the wide grin even if he wanted to. He would do anything to make Rachel smile. "Sure, Rach. I'm ready when you are." He tossed his bag over his shoulder to emphasize his point.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two teens were in Noah's truck driving to Rachel's house.

"Sooo.. Rach," Noah turned down the radio with one hand, keeping one on the steering wheel. "Wanna tell me what happened back there? I mean, the gleeks all figured you and Finn broke up, but what caused it this time? It wasn't me, was it?"

Rachel laughed. It was all she could do. Of course the gleeks would gossip, and of course Noah would ask. She was just too tired of it being "this time." She responded, "I stopped."

Noah turned his confused gaze on the brunette, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I decided to stop the rubber band. If he wants me, he can try to woo me. But, I am swearing off men for the rest of the year." Her voice was determined, making Noah's heart still in his chest.

She eyed the driver, inconspicuously, and was surprised to see a hint of terror in his countenance. "I mean, I'm open to other suitors, if they should appear," she amended. "However, I will not seek them out. I need to focus on my studies and the NYADA audition in a few weeks." She nodded reaffirming her decision.

Noah steered the conversation away from the clearly uncomfortable. "NYADA, yeah! Thats so great Rachel!" He seemed sincerely enthused, and the use of her full first name caught her attention.

"Thank you, Noah. I appreciate the lack of demeaning or objectifying nicknames."

"Huh?"

"You called me Rachel. Not 'babe' or 'princess'"she smirked at his confused as his quipped, "I'm sure those usually work on the cheerio airheads, but I am not one of them. Nor am I one of your pool clients." She crossed her arms defensively, remembering his reputation.

Noah sighed. "Of course not, b-..uhh.. _Rachel_." He emphasized. "And those nicknames are not objectifying either. It would be objectifying if I called you 'sexy legs', or 'perfect boobs'." He laughed as he sent her the classic Puckerman smirk.

Outraged, Rachel scoffed loudly. "It isn't nice to lie like that, Noah. We both know Quinn is much prettier than I am. And, I can assure you, calling someone babe, princess, or even beautiful is objectifying. You are placing a person's worth on one thing. The outer."

Noah pulled the car over to the curb and turned off the radio. He turned in his seat, a feat considering the seat belt around him. Puzzled, Rachel turned fully to face him as well.

"Rachel Barbra Berry. I NEVER lie to you. I may avoid things, or even tell you half-truths, but I will NEVER outright lie. Especially about how hot you are, even compared to the barbie doll, Q." He paused, staring very seriously at his passenger.

Rachel's heart beat quickly, reminding her of the last time she and Noah had kissed. Her heart only beat this quickly around Noah, which was an enigma she never felt the urge to solve. She swallowed to focus herself.

"Do you believe me?" Noah asked low and slowly as if he was licking an ice cream cone.

Rachel could only nod. She remembered his comments about her sort skirts, his constant requests to make out, and his gazes when he thought she couldn't see.

Noah nodded slowly in return, glancing once at her closed lips, a few inches away. She swallowed once again, the tension in the car oh so palpable.

Noah returned to the steering wheel. "Good," he responded lightheartedly. "And I'm glad you aren't too beat up about Finn. He was always an unobservant jerk to you, once he had you." Noah turned silent and sad, making Rachel's head spin. One moment it felt like he was going to break something, the next, he wanted to kiss her, and then he became somber.

They continued to her house in silence, with only the radio filling the space of the truck.

* * *

Once Puck pulled into his driveway after dropping off Rachel, his ire at their conversation was still present. He hit the steering wheel a few times, in a minimal attempt to release his frustration. How could she not realize how hot his girl was? The answer that the veela supplied only increased his anger.

GIANTMAN. NEVER LOVED MATE. MATE FEELS UNLOVED. MUST CORRECT. Puck could sense the veela's split desire to either punch Finn again or go over to Rachel's house to show her how beautiful she was to him. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Puck's head. That was how he was going to "woo" her. Music worked well for him last time. And he had the perfect song. It was a bit of a pussy song, but for his girl, he would make it badass. Maybe a mashup. Yeah. Puck's anger melted away at the thought of how his girl would smile with his serenading her. The question became where. Should he wait til Monday and do it for her in glee? He remembered Kurt said Puck wasn't supposed to speak to Rachel at the party tomorrow, but maybe he could work on his mashup when she was in the same room. Of course she would be drawn to the music and then if she talked to him, that wouldn't break Kurt's rule, right? Yeah. Perfect. It would work.

* * *

Rachel was looking in her closet on Saturday morning, debating between her usual outfit choice or something a bit nicer, since it was a party that night. Suddenly, she heard a knock at her front door.

"Oookkay, Man-hands. I am ONLY loaning you my shiz cuz you need help. Like lots of professional help. But, until your head, booty, and wallet get big enough to actually be able to pay for that help, I guess I will do what I can. We both know you and the Juvenile Delinquent needs to gets your horizontal tango on, and I don't mean on the dance floor." Santana stated as she barged in before Kurt. Rachel stood in shock at the pair, not even noticing the large bags Santana was carrying.

"Huh?"

"Oh, deary, we are hair," Kurt pointed to himself, "and make-up," he pointed to Santana. He paused, letting the information sink in. "We knew you might chicken out wearing the dress you bought for the party tonight, especially after what happened yesterday, so we are here to make sure you are absolutely smokin." Kurt smiled at his best friend.

Rachel swallowed her immediate response of indignation. "Well, umm.. I was actually pondering if I should just chicken out of the party all together. I mean, would Finn really want me to come after Friday's unfortunate events?"

Kurt nodded emphatically. "Of course he does! He told me everything that happened and I explained to him that you two are now friends. That is what you wanted, right? To just be friends with Finn?"

Rachel nodded in return as the two walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Puck pulled his guitar from the back of his truck after parking along the Hudson-Hummel's house. He sighed, hoping desperately that his work last night and this morning would woo his little Jewish-American princess's heart enough to stop this game Hummel was overly enjoying. He walked right through the door, not bothering knocking. He was already thirty minutes late, so the party should be in full swing. The first few rooms and hallways were packed with the red and white jerseys of the football team members who were invited. It was only when he got to the spacious living room (and snack table) did he see any glee members. Santana and Britt were standing together, whispering.

"Hey, do you know if Berry's here yet?" He asked them over the music and conversation in the room.

"Yeah, she's here. But, so is Gigantor, JD. Better stay away unless you want to pummel him to the ER." Santana raised her eyebrow in challenge to accompany her statement.

Puck sighed internally. Of course they would bring up Finn, especially since it was his party. Puck decided to find a quiet space to play. He was sure that even with the music and people, his girl would find him.

He walked around until deciding that the outside pool area was his best bet. He took his strings from the case, and sat on a reclining pool chair. He started strumming the base tune. Only after he got through, in his mind, the intro did he start to sing.

"Lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains. I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind." His quiet words grew stronger after the first verse as he changed into his second song. "Beautiful girls, I could be chasing but my time would be wasting, ain't got nothin on you, baby. Nothin on you baby." He smiled to himself as he continued interspersing one chorus with another.

"I'm always going to want to blow your mind. They got nothin on you baby. The way you move ain't fair you know. They might say hey, and I might say hi, but you shouldn't worry about what they say. They got nothin on you baby. The way you move ain't fair you know. Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a thing you do, tonight." Puck lifted his head to see if any short brunette showstopper was around. She wasn't. He sighed. His hope fell apart. Swirling his mind with memories of her short skirts swaying as she danced and sang kept him company until Britt found him.

"Hey Puck, some other gleesters are playing Truth or Dare. Wanna play?" Her innocent and vacant smile spurned him to forget the failure of his plan.

"Sure." He said as he put his instrument away.

* * *

"Kurt, look. It's Noah." Rachel stated as she glanced outside hearing the beautiful acoustic mash-up. She smiled brightly to herself as she imagined he was singing about her. After their conversation in the car, Rachel had a hard time thinking about anything else. They stayed standing, listening, and watching until they could tell the song was coming to a close. Her smile only grew towards the end.

Kurt smiled as well, but quickly deterred her away from the boy. "Cute. Come on, we are going to play a game downstairs, away from all these jocks."

Rachel nodded, a little heartbroken at not having the opportunity to congratulate Noah on a wonderful arrangement.

Five minutes later, Noah walked downstairs trailing behind Britt. The group, sitting in a circle, had just decided to play Truth or Dare. Rachel was getting slightly nervous in regards to the dare portion of the game, but she realized that if nothing else, she could always be "classic Berry" and work on practicing her dramatic exists.

The first person to answer was Santana, the woman without fear, as Rachel nicknamed her in her head. "I choose dare." No one in the oval was very surprised.

"Ok," Mercedes started, "I dare you to answer truth from this point on!" She grinned in smug satisfaction at the look of astonishment on the Latina's face. The rest of the glee clubers chuckled, still afraid of being put on Santana's black list.

Santana glared around the group, "Fine. My victim is the walking STD." She pointed to Puck. "Truth or dare?"

Puck rolled his eyes at the nickname. "I am clean by the way, and I haven't even gotten any since.." He stilled his breath. The glee members waited for him to continue in anticipation. He seemed nervous to Rachel, so she was extremely curious. It wasn't like Noah to back down from discuss sex, or at least his own sex life. He sighed. "Since like last year or whatever. Anyway. I pick dare." Rachel relaxed internally. She had a bad feeling that she wouldn't like what would happen if Santana asked him a truth question.

"I dare you to do the most pussy-whipped, domestic thing you can think of for the rest of the game." She smiled in her own sense of smugness. Puck sighed again, standing up.

To everyone's surprise, he sat on Rachel's other side, opposite Kurt, and help her hand.

"There. Kurtzilla. Your turn."

Kurt shook himself from his stupor, "Oh, um, sure. Yeah. I pick truth."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Fine. Do you really think you are a better singer than Rachel?" All eyes turned to Kurt.

He laughed softly. "Umm.. No." His face dropped. "I know she's the best singer out of all of us," he help up a hand in Mercedes direction, "And we all know it."

Rachel gasped lightly. She knew she was talented. A star. She also knew that the others knew she was amazing, but she didn't believe that they thought her the best, truly. She always harbored a bit of doubt of the others' sincerity. Noah squeezed her hand as he held it. Her heart blossomed at his sweetness. She allowed herself a moment to reflect on Noah's actions. The most, domestic, thing he could allow himself to do was to support her, through a thoroughly platonic, friendly action. It was surprising, but highly welcome. She gave him a small smile.

"Ok, Rach," Kurt pressed. "I choose you."

Rachel sighed. They all knew she was going to choose truth. She knew she was going to choose truth. Instead, supported as she was by Noah's gentleness, she felt daring. "Dare."

Kurt looked slightly taken back. "Oh.. umm.. Ok. Uh.. I dare you to... kiss the second most attractive person in the room."

Rachel tilted her head in confusion, missing Noah rolling his eyes. "Second most attractive? Why not most attractive?"

Kurt laughed, "Well no offense, Rach, but I do not want you to kiss me. It would take at least a few more beers to allow that to happen." The group chuckled jointly.

Rachel sighed. She looked at each of the faces in the circle. She knew each person had their own talents, personality, and types of beauty. She didn't want to pick just one of them. Instead, she took Kurt's comment to heart and evaluated who looked as if they wanted her to kiss them. Most looked bored or anxious, until she got to Noah. His hazel orbs were shinning brightly.. with hope? Rachel wondered. He seemed nervous, but a type of nervous excitement. That did it. She took her free hand, placing it on his jaw, making him look forward. Knowing him, even if she clearly intended something innocent he would make it lewd. She leaned up, pecking him on the cheek. "There. Now, who would like to go next." Rachel really had no pleasure wrenching embarrassment from the group, so she would allow volunteers on her turn.

Brittany raised her hand. "Miss Berry I'll go next. I choose truth." Rachel giggled as the girl reminded her of being in school. She thought she heard a rumbling coming from the air around her. Ignoring it, she pressed on.

"Ok, Brittany." She paused, attempting to think of a good question for her. "Britt," a look of confusion came across Rachel's face as she remembered conversations with the blond. "Why do you keep referring to an animal around me? Sometimes its a wolf or a kind of dark beast," she heard Noah suck in air.

Brittany looked contemplative. "It's just how I think of some things. I am a bit psychic."

Rachel nodded. Understanding that maybe there wasn't a good answer to her question.

A few more turns went around the circle to Quinn, Mike and Tina. Finally it landed on Rachel again, courtesy of Santana. "Ok, Man-hands. Lets face it, you are going to say truth this time, right?" Rachel nodded affirmatively. "Alright, here it is. What's the deal-breaker?"

Rachel was confused. "Deal-breaker? I apologize, I am unfamiliar with the terminology."

Sanatana chuckled, "It means what would make you lose your V-card to somebody. You, know let someone pop your berry?"

A look of recognition dawn on Rachel, and immediate afterwards, a deep blush bloomed. "I.." She took a deep breath. "I suppose, it would have to be utter and complete loyalty." At this, Kurt barked a laugh. Rachel glared. "I would want the experience to be pleasurable, of course, but no matter what it was like, I would want to feel safe, secure. Loved." Rachel realized her voice had gotten quieter. She felt Noah shaking next to her. Did he feel guilty it didn't feel so when we were together? Rachel was also half-shocked that Noah was still holding her hand despite the twenty minutes that had gone by. "Alright, Noah. Truth or Dare." She half-turned to face him.

He looked slightly stunned, but mumbled, "Truth."

"What is your biggest regret?" She paused, looking at him.

"I have too many regrets to pick just one, Rach." He sighed.

"Fine, then I change my question, to what is going on with you?" Rachel's curiosity would not back down. "You are acting so odd lately, trembling, laughing, running away from me half the time and the other half beating people up to stay next to me! What happened?"

Panic flooded Noah's gaze. He swallowed. "I... Well, I..."

Kurt suddenly spoke up, "Rach, if he doesn't want to say you can't force him to."

Rachel only grew in frustration. "No. I want him to tell me now. Tell me, Noah, why are you acting so strange?"

* * *

Puck was having an internal battle. TELL. _No, I can't taint her opinion_. MUST. REQUESTED OF US TO TELL. _I know, but she's only going to pretend_. KISSED US. _Well, yes, because she was forced to, and here we are_. NO. REAL. MATE. LOVING. CARING. _Yes, she's amazing, but that doesn't mean she won't just pity us_. ASK. _Ask what?_ ASK IF SHE PITIES. SEE MATE FEELS REAL.

"Rach, I want to tell you so bad, but.. but this will change things. I don't want that. And I don't want you to.. well, to pity me." Puck felt considerably down after his preface to the answer.

Rachel placed her free hand on his forearm. "Oh, Noah, I may sympathize, but I could never pity you. I know you too well," she chuckled slightly.

Puck deeply sighed, heart beating wildly. "I.. I'm.. a veela." He closed his eyes. He wouldn't, couldn't see the look on her face when she found out.

"You're a Veela?"

Puck nodded vertically. "And I think... " This was the worst of it all. "I think you are my mate." He sighed, relieved to have it all out in the open.

He heard Rachel's tiny gasp at his last piece of info. The room was frozen in shock. Kurt gasped, saying, "Plan A!" and looked between the two Jews for any hope of a future between them. Puck finally opened his eyes to glance tentatively at his mate.

She was blinking. A lot. Similar to the first time he gave her a slushie, rather than threw it in her face. Surprise, no fear.

His Veela purred with hope. Rachel must have heard it because she jumped from her seat and bolted to the door. The world was ending, Puck thought to himself. He was going to die. Rachel was going to leave him to die. His veela was slowly accepting his fate.

NO MATE. NOT LIVING. Puck suddenly understood the depth of his feelings. Without Rachel, life wasn't worth living. There was no life without her.

Kurt immediately had jumped up to follow his best friend out the door. Puck knew he was done for anyway. The rest of the glee members hurled question after question, dissecting every one of his actions the past two weeks, explaining away every detail. Britt nodded, confirming all their suspicions. "I'm a bit psychic," she just kept saying over and over again.

Puck felt like his whole body was ready to just crawl into his grave. He got up slowly, not even trying to hide his disappointment on his face. He trudged to his car.

Puck laid in bed for the rest of the weekend. He got up for the bathroom only. His ma came in to bring him food. After seeing his face, she knew only something a veela would understand had happened to him. He didn't come to school for the whole week. What was the point? He was going to die soon anyway? Why waste it in boring classes? He finally got up to play video games when Finn came over to check on him. It figured that after everything that everyone knew. He wasn't keeping his status a secret from anyone. Finn didn't say a word the whole time. Puck was beyond grateful. He was already tortured by his dreams, he didn't need updates to make his imagination worry himself further into depression and death.

After two weeks of this, Noah got a text from Kurt.

 _She wants to see you - Kurt_

A small flicker of hope awoke in him.

 _Id do anything 4 her, but plez, pleeez tell me if its good or not - Puck_

He needed to know if he should squash the lightning bug in his chest.

 _Well, definitely take a shower/shave - Finn told me you were moping - but dont expect everything to go back to the way it was - Kurt_

Well, that doesn't help. Puck couldn't tell if he should or shouldn't be happy about this.

A/N: If you are wondering about my update schedule, it is essentially one a day, unless someone specifically requests more. Sorry to leave this on such a cliff hanger. Also, please note, I'm not officially finished with it yet! Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Puck had a finely held veil on the veela inside.

MATE. CLAIM. KNOWS. His veela was growing even stronger recently with not having been able to see Rachel. He knew she rejected him, but wanting to meet him could put the plan C, or Phase Two or whatever Kurt was talking about back on track. He almost just wanted to hold his breath until he turned blue.

As he turned the corner to the football field, he saw her on the bleachers. School had let out a few hours ago and the general population fled for the weekend. His veela wanted to break free with his memories of the largest fail ever last time the two were on the bleachers. The veela couldn't let Puck forget that he let his mate go, without even a fight.

He took deep, deep breaths, as he went up the stairs. He hesitated. Should he sit in front of her or behind? Should he just stand and wait for her to approach? His moment of indecision made hers. She saw him, standing and walked over to him.

"Noah," he heard her take a deep breath. "Noah," she had much more conviction this time, "I have done some thinking. I have made a choice."

Puck just kept nodding. He already knew whatever she said could not be worse than her flat out sprinting away from him.

"I have decided to.. " She looked at her Mary Janes. "I have decided to consider you.. as a suitor." She glanced up at him at this.

His veela was rumbling with anger, hope, and confusion. "Rach, Babe, what does that mean? Are you rejecting me or not?"

"I am giving you a re-do, Noah. This past month or so has been us enjoying our friendship, but now I understand the full extent of your intentions, I am willing to discuss and ponder the reality of being your mate." Hearing Rachel call herself his mate made his veela preen.

"So, you're not saying no, but you're not saying yes. Is that right?" He asked hesitantly.

"That is correct." She bit her lip.

The veela almost wing-ed out with that one action. She was his everything and he would show her.

"But, I feel you should be warned, especially with the violent tendencies common with veelas, that Finn has also made me aware of his continual affections."

Puck could smell the slight fear coming off her in waves. Did Finn make her fearful or him? He growled slightly. "Rach, if he's doin somethin you don't like, you got to tell me."

Rachel widened her eyes at the implication. "No, of course not. Its just... You need to be prepared." The two paused to let the information sink in.

"Here. This." Rachel whipped her head to turn to Puck. He continued, "This is my biggest regret, Rach. And it wasn't even when I became veela. I shouldn't have lied to you on the bleachers that day. I wasn't going to break up with you. I wasn't in love with Quinn. I cared about her and was worried, yeah, but I was in love with you. Even then." Puck lowered his head in recognition of the truth.

"Oh, Noah," Rachel started, voice overflowing with sympathy. She audibly sighed. "Well, that was what I wanted to say. Is there anything you feel I should know?"

Puck leveled his gaze at hers. "Yeah," he itched the back of his neck in worry. How would she take this development? "There is just one major difference.. from before." He called upon his veela, feeding on the hatred from Finn's actions in the past and the frustration at his future attempts. Suddenly, his long black wings ripped through his back, pushing his unshed feathers into the surrounding area like confetti. He heard Rachel's deep gasp. He tried not to chuckle to himself. He'd never shown anyone else his new feature. Sure, he examined them in the mirror once it sunk in who and what he now was. However, he never heard anyone else's opinion on them. He almost blushed with the intensity of her gaze.

"May I.." she reached out in an attempt to touch.

He almost wanted to warn her that his veela was very close to taking control, but figured it wouldn't hurt. He shrugged as she stepped closer. His veela was very happy and proud. The moment she made contact with the soft obsidian feathers, he instantly purred with contentment. She started stroking them gently, enjoying the feeling between her fingers. Her scent was heady all around him, making him blissfully drown in Rachel. His ears heard a booming sound come from behind him. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around the teen, and let his wings pick the two off the ground. Her shrieks went mute to his ears.

His veela was fully in control at this point, and he took her to his nest, home, room. Landing on the tree outside his room, Rachel turned to face the boy she thought she knew.

* * *

"Noah?" she asked quietly.

"VEELA." She heard a low growl accompany the voice like rocks in a blender. She swallowed in fear. "MATE NOT BE AFRAID. MATE SAFE."

Rachel nodded slowly, in an attempt to appease the veela.

She knew she should be much more afraid than she was. She felt more surprised at the appearance of Noah's veela than anything else. The hazel orbs she loved so much had grown to complete darkness, and were now just lazily taking in her face. She realized this was the perfect chance to ask the veela about the mate issue.

"Veela, what does being your mate mean?"

"MATE LOVE AND LOVED. PUPS. TOGETHER FOREVER. EVERYTHING."

Rachel nodded again, still slightly paranoid of the precarious tree crouching they were doing. "And I know you want me to be your mate, but does Noah? The human Noah?"

"NOAH LOVES. YES." That answered that.

"Where are we going now, veela?"

"VEELA AND MATE IN ROOM. WINGS DONT FIT. NEED BED. NOAH HAS IDEAS." A very dark grin grew upon Noah's face, which resembled the slightly sexy smirk he wore to rile her up. Realizing the thoughts of Noah and veela, Rachel blushed.

"Umm, veela, I.." she wondered how to word it so as to avoid angering the veela. "I haven't agreed yet to be a mate. To anyone."

"MATE NOT REJECTED VEELA."

Rachel nodded. "Yes, that's true. I did not reject you. I am still in the process of making a decision. Finn has also, in a way, asked me to be his mate." At the mention of Finn, the veela growled.

"GIANTMAN HURT MATE. MATE NO NEED GIANTMAN. MATE NEED VEELA." Rachel's pulsed picked up at the fear that Noah would attempt to hurt Finn over whatever slight the veela believed happened.

"No, Finn never hurt me. We disagreed."

Noah shook his head. "GIANTMAN MAKE MATE FEEL BAD. HE HURT MATE."

Rachel's eyes widen in understanding. "That day in your car. You thought.." Rachel realized that this was not the way this conversation should be heading. Attempting to explain the intricacies of a relationship to a veela was not the best way to calm him down. "Well, Veela, I am perfectly safe and happy right now. So, maybe we could let Noah back in order to fit inside the house?" She hoped the combination of employing logic with her placating acting voice would be enough to get Noah back in control. Noah nodded and took three deep breaths with his eyes closed.

When he reopened them, they were her favorite enticing hazel. "Sorry, Rach. It's a reflex now, you know." Noah looked down in shame. Then, he realized how high up they were. Opening the window, he held out a hand for Rachel to hold onto as she stepped through.

* * *

Puck looked around his room, kicking the dirty clothes under his bed as much as possible. "Sorry, I..." Puck sighed. He knew his room was bad. He had lived in it for two weeks practically without leaving. It was a tornado crime scene. He looked up, blushing a little as his petite brunette stepped around the piles of clothes and dirty dishes. He saw her nod with determination. His heart beat faster, anticipating her next words.

"Noah. I realize how this situation must be for you, and I apologize. I needed some time to fully grasp my role in your life now. Before I allow any of this to continue, I have a few questions." She sat on his bed, taking out a pink pen and hand-sized notebook from her side purse. While she flipped it open, Puck sat down in his swivel desk chair, mesmerized by her presence in his space.

"Firstly, I need to know the intricacies of being a mate. What does that entail for our relationship from now forward, should I decide to reciprocate." She looked up expectantly.

Puck took a deep breath. _Fuck_ , he thought to himself. All of his midnight fantasies were starting on a repeat reel in his mind. She was too distracting. "Rach, my mate is the one person in my life I care for more than myself." Puck could feel his face heating up even more than before. "I want to spend every second with you, if I can. Touch you, smell you, remind me that you are here and safe. I... care for you too. In every possible way," Puck used every amount of veela strength not to seductively wiggle his eyebrows at this statement. "I guess, what I'm trying to say, is that I need you in my life." He paused. Puck knew this would be a leap, but he knew Rachel. He knew she needed to hear this. "At first, I thought that once I found my mate I would instantly propose," he chuckled a little to lighten the severity. During his speech, Puck had taken to picking at a string coming loose at the bottom of his shirt. Hearing Rachel's little gasp after the word propose prompted Puck to meet her surprised gaze. He swallowed. She looked so beautiful sitting on his bed.

Rachel nodded affirmatively. "Ok, I understand. I think." She went back to her notes, making a few scribbles here and there on the page. "My next question. What are your alternatives? Can you ever find another mate?"

At this, Puck's veela growled. "No, Rachel. I can't. I don't ever want another girl to touch me again." His eyes started to turn dark as he glared at his mate. After a moment of stunned silence, Puck relaxed. "Rach," He ran a hand along the back of his 'hawk. "If you reject me. And I mean like officially reject me, I will die about a month after we graduate." Rachel's loud, shocked gasp filled the room.

"Oh dear, oh Noah." Rachel wrote frantically on her notepad. "What about my family? I know Veelas are generally very possessive, especially in regards to others of the same sex. Will there be problems with you and my fathers because they hug me or kiss me on the cheek?"

Puck shook his head. "Hell no, Rach. I know they are way too old for you. Plus, the image doesn't make my skin crawl, so I think we are good. Its just people like..." at the mere thought of the tall pasty jock, the veela growled viciously.

"Finn.." Rachel whispered, but Puck's hearing was able to pick up on it. Puck nodded. "School will be interesting," she mentioned somberly. "Oh! That was why you knocked him unconscious when we mentioned our engagement!" Rachel's smile lit up the room. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to hold back the memory for Puck.

"GIANTMAN NOT CARE FOR MATE. MINE," he rumbled lowly. Puck screamed at his veela for coming out again. He just got himself under control! This was no way to win Rachel's heart if his veela appeared every time Rachel even mentioned Finn! In the midst of cussing out his veela (and himself), he heard Rachel's soothing tone.

"Oh, it's alright Veela. I completely understand. Finn has not fully immersed himself in the role of perfect boyfriend. I believed him to be my leading man, but he has made too many mistakes. That is why I am opening the role to auditions, so to speak." She giggled to herself, making the veela utterly relaxed. Puck took the chance to nail down his possessive sidekick to take control.

"Sorry, Rach. It's just, I never really got an audition, you know. When we dated, it wasn't like I was really trying to get you to like me. I was..." Puck couldn't bring himself to say why he really dated Rachel back then.

"Oh, Noah. I know. Quinn's state was the impetus for attempting to make yourself a more qualified boyfriend and father. As well as drawing her away from Finn's orbit. And I, of course, as you already know, was besotted with the idea of capturing Finn's attention for good." She sighed wistfully. "If only my dreams could have been the reality." That last statement made Puck sit up. He barely understood half of what she was saying, but he knew regret intimately.

"Well, Rach. What did you want?" He asked hesitantly.

Rachel's paused, studying him. She looked at the carpeted floor of his bedroom. "You know," she started quietly, "I don't think Finn has ever actually asked me that." She turned back to the boy, beaming. "Thank you, Noah."

Puck shrugged. His veela bristled at being compared to Finn as well as the idea that Finn couldn't care enough to actually ask the girl about her desires. He smirked, "I know you eventually want a ride on the Puckzilla machine, babe. But, being a mate is way more than that." He looked at her softly. "That's kind of what I've been trying to say."

Rachel nodded. They continued to talk for another hour, both of them already prepared with research on Veelas. Rachel confirmed that Puck had already notified Shelby of Beth's possible inheritance soon after he was confirmed to show the gene for it. They agreed, despite much protesting on Puck's end, that Rachel would alternate dates. One with him, one with Finn. Also, during the Finn dates, Puck would be sure to be around someone who could help control his Veela side while Rachel would text Puck every half-hour as to where she was and what was happening. After Rachel left, Puck realized that he never let any other girl walk over him like he let Rachel.

Thinking about his next date with her, Puck feel asleep with a sly grin on his lips.

A/N: Does anyone want to see Finn's date? Or should I end it before that? I can't decide!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

He gulped in sudden breaths as he was startled awake. Puck's nightmares became more real each night he deliberately ignored them. Images of Rachel in a soft pink, knee-length nightgown frantically rushing through the woods, while he hovered above. He could feel his large dark wings flapping behind him as he honed in on her racing heartbeat. She was HIS. And he was going to catch her. Puck would always wake up just as the veela would decide to swoop down to grab the young woman in its sharp talons.

Puck couldn't watch.

He never imagined the veela inside him would want that. The chase. The capture. So far, everything had gone so smoothly. He wasn't going out of his way to avoid school, just the usual sleeping in the nurse's office every other period and showing up late for the alternates.

He even had gotten a handle on himself around Rachel now. They could nod and smile at each other down the hallway. Even when she did the same to Finn, Puck had just enough control to clench his fists until the internal murderous rampage died.

His first official date with Rachel, his mate, his forever endgame was tomorrow night. And for whatever reason, his veela could not stop making Rachel as the prey and the prize in Puck's mind.

It was torture.

He decided that the veela was giving his a push. A push to make Rachel officially his. Their date would be so freakin awesome that she would have to say yes to him. That she wouldn't even _want_ to go on a date with loser Finn. So, Puck planned.

* * *

Rachel's fingertips to her collarbone felt tingly, full of excitement. Her belly was a hamster-running wheel, steadily jolting ups and downs. She clasped her jungle red painted fingertips over her seasick heart. Swallowing as she took the last step down her stairwell, she looked toward to recently knocked door. _He's here_ , she thought to herself.

Her daddies were away that weekend on their annual honeymoon cruise. She took a deep breath. Licking her glossed lips, she opened the door.

His green button-up shirt caught her attention first. It made her smile to see that her put effort into looking appropriate, nice, for her. She trailed the buttons up to his awed face. He was staring at all of her at once. His emerald eyes beamed with joy, causing his mouth to curve up on one side. Her smile grew with how Noah it was to have him smirk at her outfit.

She decided early on that if this veela wanted to be with her for life, then she would not hold anything back. All her neuroticisms and her wild but sweet side were going to be presented to this creature, just to be sure. She needed to know that it, and Noah, really understood what they were getting into. She chose a cotton baby doll dress, light for late fall, and a warm white sweater and scarf over it. She wore flats because no sensible woman wears heels unless there is a reason.

Thinking all this, it occurred to Rachel that Noah had not yet said a word, despite standing on her porch for several minutes. It then subsequently occurred to her that neither had she.

"Noah," she gasped nearly breathlessly. Clearing her throat, she charged forward once more. "Noah, what a pleasure to see you. Are you ready for our date?" She could not contain her smiles as she pronounced "date." Noah's mostly bald head bobbed up and down enthusiastically.

"Rach," his voice cut out, "You look..." Rachel turned to close her door behind her. "Like a goddess," he whispered as she stepped toward him.

Rachel's heart fluttered. The reverence with which he said those words spread molten lava through her veins. "Thank you, Noah," she whispered back to him. Shaking herself, she scolded herself mentally, _Now is not the time_. "So, where are we going?"

Noah's smirk emerged, making Rachel laugh. "You'll see."

"Ah, a surprise then," she nodded and spoke sagely. Noah nodded.

* * *

Puck couldn't believe his veela. Seriously, it picks the most amazing woman ever, like an angel, yet it still wants a hunt. As they were in his truck driving to his dinning spot, Puck physically could not stop his eyes from admiring his mate. She glowed like a star, literally. Her creamy tanned skin called to him, and only the combination of deep breaths and a fury to punch Finn's face kept him from responding.

He pulled the truck over, fully understanding the term, waiting with your heart in your throat. Although, he would never admit it. Way too soft.

It was six o'clock, and the sun was just setting. Puck walked to the other side of the truck to open the door for his date. Rachel's head whipped back and forth in analysis, making Puck chuckle at the memory of when he took her to the mall. She was such a spitfire. And he loved her.

"Chill, Berry. Relax. Trust me. You're gunna love this place." This place was the bar just outside of Lima. It didn't give the best impression for a first date, but Puck hoped that his girl understood the meaning of this. That tonight was going to be her peek into what life would be life with him.

Rachel's confusion at the scenery, the missing lights, and the drunk guy peeing on the side of the building bled into her voice. "Noah, what are we doing here? I think this is about three blocks from the crack house where I sent Sunshine."

Puck's deep rich laugh overtook the sounds of music coming from the bar. His girl. "Yeah, well you got nothin' to worry about with me next to ya." He winked and wrapped his arm around the angel next to him.

The smell of beer, piss, and burnt french fries flooded their senses when they entered the rusted iron doors. "Babe, it's Karoke night." He winked once more at the widening of her big browns and the growth of her excited grin. "It's time to show your stuff."

Rachel gave a sweet little guffaw at the sight of two drunk patrons singing, Celine's "My Heart Will Go On" on the beaten down stage.

Puck walked up to the bartender and ordered them each a coke.

Rachel glanced between Puck and the suddenly empty stage like a squirrel on steroids. "Go, Babe," he pushed her. "Show 'em what real talent looks like." Puck allowed himself a true smile at the sight of his happy mate. She nearly ran between bar patrons to get to the sign-up list.

After a perfect rendition of Adele's "Hello," some musical song Puck thought was from Wicked, and a Whitney classic, Puck had to pee. He came back a few minutes later to find an empty stage. Looking towards where the drinks were, Puck saw Rach.

Using his super hearing he could hear her heart racing and the slimeball next to her saying, "Come on sweetie, just one. Won't hurt, I promise."

Puck's blood rushed to his ears. It suddenly didn't matter to him whether the veela was in control or not. He had to get to Rachel. He shoved people left and right, grabbing the guy touching HIS GIRL by the collar.

"Stay. Away. From Her." Puck ground out, allowing the veela to growl viciously underneath the tightly spoken words.

The guy's eye widened. "Sorry dude, didn't know she was-" Puck interrupted his words by a punch to the face. After glaring at the guy to scamper off, Puck reached for Rachel.

His hands grabbed her around the waist fiercely. "Are you ok?" His soft words belied his anger at the situation as he stared into her blown pupils. Rachel's pulse hadn't slowed down.

"Are you still frightened by that guy?" He looked at her, curious. He loosed his hands slightly around her.

"No," Rachel stated, panting slightly. "I'm afraid of you." With that, she turned and ran from the bar. Puck's veela took over completely.

* * *

 _How could he?!_ She mentally screamed. She had at first been entirely turned on by the fact that Noah had rescued her from that creep. But his eyes. Noah's eyes had almost gone black, signifying the veela's presence. He had almost killed that man, and Rachel knew it. He was supposed to be in control!

Rachel's thought process flickered between admiration and fear. He's dangerous.

She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind that he would never hurt her. However, his grip on her hips had been bruising. Now, he was chasing her down in the middle of a dark and sketchy area?

She could hear his agitated footsteps.

"MATE." The gravelly voice called out to her. Rachel's pulse spiked. It was here. What did it want? She couldn't choose yet.

She reached Noah's car, only to realize her running away did nothing for the situation. Her panic was interfering with her usual logical thought processes.

She saw his clenched fists, his once beautiful hazel eyes suddenly black, and his snarling mouth. He stalked toward her, pushing her into the door of the truck. The handle hit right between her shoulder blades, adding another bruise to her body.

"MATE AFRAID OF VEELA?" The voice, still booming and deep, asked hesitantly.

"Just a little," she tried to calm it, speaking softly.

"MATE SILLY," it responded. It then proceeded to lick the line a fugitive tear had made down her cheek. Rachel's body, torn between pain and pleasure, shivered despite the heat spreading throughout her.

"MATE LOVED. MATE FOUND. MATE ACCEPT VEELA." Noah's soft but calloused hands slid up her sweater covered arms slowly. One curled itself within her dark tresses, while the other ran the thumb down her chin and jaw line. "NOAH AFRAID OF VEELA TOO."

Rachel's shocked gasp filled the small space between their bodies. "Really?" She took a deep breath, preparing herself to engage this creature. "Why?"

The dark eyes circled her features. The hand slowly caressing her jaw and neck moved to her nose and eyes. "NOAH AFRAID. AFRAID OF MATE ACCEPTING US." Noah's body took a step back. "VEELA NOT AFRAID. KNOWS MATE WILL LOVE NOAH AND VEELA. AND VEELA WILL LOVE MATE."

Rachel took another look at the man before her. He truly was committing himself to her. Veela and everything. What would it mean to accept him? She saw the flashing lights behind him. The bar. Would they want to come here every weekend until moving to New York? Would Noah and the veela want to move to New York? Veelas are typically native to woody areas.

"Veela," she started cautiously, "do you, and Noah, want to go with me to New York?"

Noah's head nodded vigorously. "WE GO WITH MATE. FOREVER."

"Oh." After a few more minutes of standing outside in the dark and cold, Rachel saw Noah come back into his eyes.

* * *

His mind was fuzzy with the leftover of veela feelings. Lifetime possessiveness, dark anger, and a satisfied feeling of instilling fear in others clouded his brain. "Rahcel?" Puck asked, gently. The last thing he remembered was her running from him.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

She was leaning against his truck, hands folded in front of her. "I'm fine now. Back in the bar, you grabbed me roughly, Noah. I guess it surprised me how... angry you were. I was surprised at that anger and it scared me," she explained in a small voice.

"Rach," Puck took a half a step forward. "I'm sorry. I would never want to hurt you, you know that, right?"

Rachel's little head of slightly curled hair bobbed forward. "Yes, of course, Noah. I suppose I was unsure of the veela." At the mention of his internal monster, she made eye contact with him. He could see the emotions overwhelming her. Compassion, curiosity, attraction, and fear, to name a few.

Puck took a deep breath. "Well, do you want me to take you home?" It almost tore his heart out to ask the question, but he didn't want her to regret going out with him. Maybe he could ask for a re-do.

She gave his a minuscule smirk. "And leave the date at that? One little hiccup isn't enough to make me refuse you, Noah."

Puck's pulse jumped. She was ok. She was still giving him a chance. He couldn't contain his happiness at that. "Alright, then, Rach, hope on in. On to part two!"

A/N: Seriously.. Are my chapters getting worse? Or is it just me? Probably one or two more to go!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

The car was eerily silent on the first half of the ride back to Lima. Then, Noah turned on the radio. Music. That was the ultimate connection between the two. It also reminded Rachel of Noah's affiliation with music.

"Oh, Noah. I forgot to congratulate you on a beautiful arrangement on the night of Finn's party. I loved the two songs you chose. You had a lovely base beat to maintain the switch between the songs as well as to keep them both true to their original time." Rachel fully turned to examine Noah's reaction. He nodded in agreement with her assessment but made no move to speak. He seemed lost in his own thoughts.

After a few minutes, he suddenly said, "It was all for you."

Rachel's heart leaped. He truly thought those wonderful things about her? She almost couldn't believe it. She saw out of the corner of her eye a perfect Puckerman smirk.

"What?" she demanded.

"You're blushin," his smirk grew.

Rachel moved her hands up to cover her rogue cheeks. Laughing a little at herself, she decided to change the subject. "So what exactly does part two entail?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "You don't gotta know everything, princess," he chuckled.

Once Joan Jenett's "I Love Rock N' Roll" came on the stereo, both glee members could not help but participate in the classic song. Puck laughed after finishing the final note. "I love it when you let your hair down, ya know? You don't have to be prissy Miss Berry all the time."

He was smiling as he said it, but something within Rachel snapped. "Excuse me?! What do you mean? Just because I enjoy using my intelligence does not indicate an inability to have fun!"

"Wow, slow down, babe. I didn't mean it like that. It's super hot sometimes thinkin about you in your short skirts using your teacher voice on me, but I love you just the way you are." Puck's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

Rachel's entire being froze. "You love me?"

Puck laughed brokenly. "Duh, Rach. It's hard not to."

At those lightly spoken words, a different switch flipped within the teen. Her heart warmed while her lower half started pulsing. The combined thought of his admiring her.. wardrobe while being in love with her on top of it all caused every molecule to be lit on fire.

* * *

Puck's pulse was out of control. Rachel was sitting in her seat looking at her lap without having said a word for ten minutes. Her breathing and pulse were normal, yet something was wrong. Puck knew he slightly insulted her, but he kinda made up for it right? No harm done. But now, she was just blinking, silent. And it scared him. And the veela.

"Rach, you ok?"

His words seemed to shake her from her stupor. Her cheeks were still blushed, but Puck couldn't tell if that was from before or not.

"Not to worry, Noah. I am exceedingly fine." Her voice had returned to normal. She sounded fine, but Puck still felt trepidation. "Have you said where we are headed yet?"

"Nope." His smug grin returned.

"And will you?" she teased. It only spurned his grin to grow.

"Nope." She laughed. A musical laugh that lightened the entire inside of the truck.

Puck never felt better for making her laugh. He drove into the parking lot of Breadstix, the ultimate dating scene of all Lima.

Rachel tilted her head curiously at him. "Breadtix? Really? That's the big surprise?"

Puck laughed maniacally. "Nope."

Rachel's shocked face made Puck's night.

"Stay here. Just picking up a few things," he smirked before closing his door.

He walked out a few minutes later with two large to-go bags of food. Putting them on the ground next to his seat, he turned to his date, mate.

"Now, we go to part two."

* * *

Rachel sighed slightly at this mysterious excursion. Singing, Breadstix, and now the school?! What was Noah thinking?

He chuckled slightly at the evidence of her exasperation.

"Come on, baby, we're almost there. Final part to our Mate Date," he chuckled even louder at his name for their date. Reaching out a hand, he pulled her to the outside gate. Each carried one of the bags of take-out.

Rachel had the strongest urge to roll his eyes at how silly and adorable he was being. He helped her through a hole preciously unseen. Rachel raised an eyebrow at his criminal behaviour.

For his part, Noah just shrugged. "Heard about this missing piece of the fence. Thought it might come in useful for Senior pranks or somethin."

He led Rachel to the fire escape, lifting her to the first level. He grabbed onto the drainpipe and pulled himself up after handing her the bags.

Pointing to the night sky, he said, "Going up."

Confused, she merely followed his instructions and climbed the shaky stairwell. Finally, they reached the roof. She looked around the area. About ten battery-powered candles and two camping lamps lit up the space covered by a picnic sheet. She gasped in surprise at the odd but romantic atmosphere.

Noah set the bags of food down and took out his phone. Gentle classical music filled her soul. She gracefully sat down on the sheet. Looking up at Noah, Rachel couldn't help but admire the shadows dancing across his chiseled jaw and tanned skin. She swallowed as the pounding of her body intensified.

He set out the food. "I remembered you are vegan, for your voice, so I made sure to only order that kind of stuff," he commented, giving her a prepared plate of salad, bread, and pasta.

"Oh, Noah," Rachel replied instinctively. As they dug in and ate, Rachel realized something was still bugging her. "Noah, I so appreciate this. I really do. But, I've been thinking. It seems like lately, you become more... sweet in terms of romance, and yet more violent as your veela takes over. Why is that?"

"Rach, it's hard to explain," he started, running a hand through his mohawk. "Its like all along I've really been me and the veela. Like Puck was always the veela waiting to come out, and Noah was me, hiding behind it. Now, I don't have to worry anymore. It's clearer now which is which, I guess."

Understanding and compassion shone through Rachel's eyes. It _had_ always been like that.

"Well, is this the final part, then?" Rachel chose to return to their teasing playfulness in the car.

Noah nodded with a smile. "Yup. Except for one more thing. You," he pointed at her, "have to sing one more song. The song you are going to sing for NYADA."

Rachel burst into a hug grin. NYADA. She had been debating between two songs for a while now, and this was a good chance for feedback.

"But, why here, and now?" she had to ask him.

Noah smirked, pointing up to the clearly sparkling stars. "Cuz you're with your kind up here. And cuz they'll help you to remember that no matter what happens at your audition, or with us," he winced slightly, "that I want you to do one single thing. The one thing you are best at." Rachel sucked in a breath. "Shine." His smirk reflected only his sincerity and happiness.

Rachel's eyes widened with joy and something. Something powerful towards him. Something she wasn't ready to admit.

She nodded affirmatively, understanding the severity of what he just said. That even if she doesn't accept him, she should continue forward in life.

She stood up. And she sang. She sang her heart out. "Nobody is gunna rain on my parade!" she ended throwing her arms out to the side as she did when she first performed this song.

Taking in gulping breaths, she turned to her date. He sat with one leg bent and the other stretched out in front. His expression was what stunned her. He looked at her as if she had just offered to do something vulgar for him and if she offered to do his homework for a year. Lust, and awe. And, if she was honest with herself (which at that moment she most certainly was not being) love. He was looking at her with love.

"Wow, Rach. Just, wow."

* * *

They finished their food talking and laughing throughout the night. Puck was on cloud nine. Not only did she face off against his veela, and come out unhurt (he hoped), she sang for him. Seeing the joy on his mate's face of the stars and the song blasted Puck into heaven.

He wasn't entirely sure if it could get better. He was wrong.

He pulled into her driveway. He pulse boomed in his ears. Should he try to kiss her? Would the veela take over? Would she be offended if he didn't? Would Finn?

That last question forced him to act. He had gotten out to open her door and help her down. "Rach," he started, nearly breathless by the smile she directed at him. He swallowed. "Rach, I... you gotta let me know if I can kiss you. I mean, I've got control, but if I kiss you and I lose it, then don't be offended if I have to pull away, cuz I don't want the veela coming out because," Puck thanked Yahweh that she stopped his nervous rambling by pressing a tiny manicured finger to his lips.

"I understand, Noah. How about this? I've read that a direct order form your mate is nearly impossible to disobey. I order you not to move. Understand?" Rachel's voice was a sultry whisper that nearly made Puck come undone. He nodded vigorously.

Then, Rachel did the most torturous thing ever. She kissed him.

A/N: Sorry for all of you who are better at keeping track of time within fics than I am. I hope this isn't completely off. I just wanted him to totally support her, so she can't have auditioned for NYADA yet. How are you guys liking this? I'm working on the next chapter right now, so might take me awhile (a few days). Especially if I have to include Finn's date...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

A/N: This chapter is for TommyH who was the only person who reviewed how the date with Finn should go. Last Chapter! OMG!

His lips were warm and soft. Rachel could feel him vibrating. She merely gave him a peck, but after stepping back, she could see his eyes had closed and he was making an almost rumbling purring sound. She smiled at him.

When his eyes opened, they were midnight skies behind a forest's canopy. Twinkling and dark.

Rachel could feel her breath hitch at the intensity there.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and blinked. Rachel took a deep breath. "Thank you for a lovely night, Noah." She glanced at the pavement. "It was very romantic." Out of the corner of her eye she could see his head nod.

"Goodnight, Rach," he murmured as he headed back to his side of the car.

She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't stop herself. "What will you be doing tomorrow night?"

The look of ecstatic joy on his face made her heart plummet. "Well, what do ya want me to be doin, babe?" He said smoothly.

"I want you to be at an appropriate place to be kept safe. And not be jealous, since tomorrow night is my date with Finn." She spoke quietly, but he obviously heard her.

* * *

Puck's body felt like it was going to explode. FINN. That's what he could not stop screaming in his head. His best friend turned traitor.

He could feel his face turning into a snarl. "Oh." He responded tightly.

He did not _want_ to be angry at Rachel for exploring her options, but just once, it seemed as if Puck might actually have a chance. Puck slammed open his truck door, got in, and slammed it closed. He rolled his eyes, knowing the door was now dented because of his tantrum. He waited until Rachel morosely entered her house to leave the driveway.

He punched his steering wheel in an attempt to relieve more of his sudden fury. It didn't help. Growling, he pulled into his ma's house.

"Noah, bubula, what happened on your date?! You're back so early!" He heard his mom call from the living room.

"Gotta punch somethin, Ma. But it went well, I think," was all he could get out before high-tailing it to the basement gym.

* * *

The next night, Rachel worried her bottom lip. The thought of Noah being tortured by her date with Finn was a new kind of mental anxiety for her.

She straightened her pleated skirt and rich maroon top. Sighing, she looked at the clock. One minute until the meeting time.

The doorbell rang; "Right on time," Rachel mumbled to herself.

She steeled herself mentally against Finn's dopey smile and lovable big lug attitude. "Finn," she greeted with a slight smile.

"Hey Rachel. You look nice." His smiling face made Rachel happy. "Ready for Breadstix?"

Rachel nodded affirmatively. No surprises with Finn. The thought made her feel heavy. Scrutinizing her date once more, she appreciated his casual style of jeans and a stripped button-up. She liked that he was so optimistic and understanding. He knew she hated surprises. She liked Finn. Her breath caught as she stood on the doorstep, purse in hand, staring at her ex-boyfriend. She liked Finn. She wasn't in love with Finn.

She was in love with the boy who made her heart beat wildly. The one who made her smile and laugh, and made no excuses for himself or her. The one who always cared about others, even if he didn't say so. She was turned on by the rebel and the romantic in one. She was in love with the one who excited her and freed her in a way no one else ever has. She was in love with Noah.

"Finn. I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

The words stopped Finn's steps toward his car. "What?" he said half distraught, half in disbelief.

"I'm... Well, Noah.." She attempted to explain as he walked towards her.

"That freak?!" Finn exclaimed, viciously. "You are seriously choosing him over me! He's part bird, and he's not normal! I'm normal. I'm in love with you!" He argued, grabbing onto her upper arms.

"And I'm in love with Noah!" She replied, realizing she was screaming. Lowering her voice, she continued, "I'm in love with, him, so please. Don't make this hard on him. Please leave, so I can talk to him." She moved her arms up to push him back when she heard his shocked gasp.

"Did he do this to you?" Finn tugged the hem of her shirt up, revealing two hand-shaped bruises on her hips.

Taking a calming breath, Rachel responded, "Yes, but it was an accident. I made his veela angry, and he is still getting accustomed to his new strength." She pulled back, struggling to get her shirt to cover the evidence. "It's fine."

"No, it's not! You can't let that freak hurt you like this Rachel!" Finn began pacing while speaking.

Rachel shook her head negatively. "He didn't mean to hurt me. In fact, Noah has very rarely hurt me. I can only think of one time, and he later regretted it. You, however, have hurt me more times than I can count, emotionally. You have pushed and pulled me, and I've given you your last chance, Finn. Noah is not a freak. He is my mate."

At her pronouncement of the final word of her speech, Finn stopped to glare at her. In the distance, a loud victorious roar could be heard.

* * *

Six weeks later, Ma Puckerman found her son and Rachel Berry arms around each other at the Puckerman's annual Hannakah celebration. People were laughing, drinking, and exchanging gifts. The Berry men were curled next to each other on her couch. Gentle holiday music was playing in the background. Glancing once more at her son and the gleeful smile on his face, she sighed in relief. The sound of Rachel's hearty laugh caused a tinkling chuckle from the older woman. She smirked at the large pearl antique ring on Rachel's ring finger.

 _Grandbabies_ , Mrs. Puckerman thought to herself, smirk widening. _Lots of grandbabies._

A/N: Let me know how you liked the ending! Sorry if it wasn't so anti-climatic. I'm not very good at writing smut. If someone would like to offer a one shot, that would be wonderful as well.

I also have a subsequent treat for Raven-fan14 in the next chapter.


	10. Spin-Off Idea

Disclaimer: Glee and its original characters do not belong to me.

A/N: A reviewer inspired this potential spin-off from this series. Let me know what you think!

16 years later...

Shelby turned the corner to her daughter's hallway. Her star-studded room door was slightly ajar. Shelby hesitantly stepped to the doorway. "Beth?" she called out slowly, lightly.

"Are you alright honey?"

She used the tip of her fingers to press gently on the white wooden door. Shelby could hear the panting of her 18 year-old daughter from outside the room. "Beth?" she called cautiously again.

The door opened with a creak to reveal the young girl's blond-brunette hair swept to one side. Without a shirt on and facing the opposite wall, the girl's bare back was revealed to her mother.

Shelby gasped as she saw what caused Beth's midnight disturbance. A pair of dark black and grey wings were etched into the young girl's back like a tattoo and covered the span of her shoulder blades.

Beth whipped her head around to Shelby, tilting it slightly. Her once light hazel eyes were a blown to become an ominous black.

A deep broken voice responded.

"NOT BETH."


End file.
